Baby Don't You break My Heart Slow
by Lucy Maria Elmer
Summary: An arrival of someone from AJs past is a catalyst for dramatic events to unfold now double spaced
1. Default Chapter

TITLE : Baby don't you break my heart slow.  
  
AUTHOR : Lucy Maria Elmer.  
  
SPOILERS : Being pretty new to Jag I've heard about episode plots through word of mouth so probably a few I don't know the names of yet. Can't tell you, sorry.  
  
SUMMARY : A young woman from AJs past returns with a request which is a catalyst for shippy things to come, well after a lot of heavy duty angst.  
  
CATEGORY : Harm/Mac Shippiness with angst and hints at NEAR RAPE AND DOMESTIC ABUSE!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THESE THINGS DON'T READ IT AND FLAME ME, JUST DON'T READ IT!!!!!!!!  
  
AUTHORS NOTE : To all those incredible people who are close to me and to Pat, without you hun this would never have been possible, thank you from the bottom of my heart XXX  
  
DISCLAIMER : I don't own them, I am merely borrowing them for a while, besides if they were mine Harm and Mac would have gotten together a long time ago. The characters belong to Donald P Bellisario and Bellisarius Productions. Absolutely no copyright infringement is intended either by this or in reference to the movies Romeo and Juliet or the Jungle Book, this is written purely for entertainment purposes. The characters of Courteney and Jack are mine however so there!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
BABY DON'T YOU BREAK MY HEART SLOW.  
  
0900 ZULU.  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA.  
15TH JULY.  
  
The young woman entered the bullpen apparently looking around for someone. She was in her late teens with long wavy brown hair and piercing brown eyes which accentuated her olive coloured skin.  
  
Lieutenant Harriet Sims stepped out of the elevator carrying some files for Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie when she noticed the youngster looking lost and being the kind of person who didn't like to see anybody in that situation she went over to her.   
  
"Excuse me Miss, can I help you?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes actually, I'm looking for Admiral A.J Chegwidden." the woman told Harriet, fiddling with a ring on her engagement finger.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?"  
  
"No, actually it's kinda a surprise."  
  
"Well you really should have an appointment." Harriet told the woman gently.  
  
"Look I'm getting married soon , my husband to be's a Navy Officer and he's stationed here. My father died when I was young, he fought with AJ in the gulf and got killed, since then AJs taken me under his wing and looked out for me. My mother died pretty soon afterwards, some people say of a broken heart and now he's all I've got except for Jack. I want A.J to give me away, he's all I have...please can I see him?" the woman asked fighting back tears which were hot behind her eyes.  
  
Harriet sighed "You see that guy over there?" she whispered in the young womans ear pointing at Lieutenant Bud Roberts who was standing at the copying machine with Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb who was laughing at some comment Bud had just made.  
  
"Which one, the smaller one of the two with the adorable smile?"  
  
"Uh huh," Harriet said adoringly looking at the large grin that had appeared on Buds face "He's my husband" she continued, her eyes full of love and affection for her sailor "We've got a little boy named A.J after the Admiral and another one on the way..." she said tenderly patting her pregnant belly. She looked at the woman who was looking at her wistfully "Oh I'm such a sucker for romance" Harriet sighed "I'll see what I can do."  
  
Harriet headed over to the Admirals office speaking to Tiner before entering. Just one minute later he was out and walking towards her. Harriet going over to stand by Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie who had come out of her office to collect the file Harriet had taken in to the Generals office. Meanwhile Harm watched as Mic Brumby entered the bullpen apparently looking for his fiancee Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. He immediately made his way over to her, no doubt ready to put pressure on her to do something as usual Harm thought to himself, though not before throwing a glance at the young woman who the Admiral was approaching, his eyes moving up and down her body.   
  
"Hey buddy try not to be so obvious huh." the young woman said glaring at him which made Harm smile. He then threw a glance at Mac and noticed an emptiness in her eyes when this comment was made, and made a mental note to talk to her later, or try to, as their relationship had not been in a particularly good condition lately, though he cared about her more than any one person he had ever known.  
  
"Courteney honey, what are you doing here?" the Admiral asked the young woman hugging her before looking at her in amazement when he realised how much she had grown up since they had last seen each other.  
  
"Hey A.J" she said lovingly hugging him back "I've uh, got some news."  
  
"Everything okay?" he asked a frown appearing on his face.  
  
The young woman smiled "Great. Look is there somewhere more private we could go talk?"  
  
"Sure." he told her "My office is just this way." he finished pointing to the room he had just come out of, , then noticing how worked had ceased around him shouting "Back to work people this is the military not high school."  
  
"So what's up?" he asked watching amusedly from the chair at his desk at which he was now sitting, as people once again began to scurry around the bullpen.  
  
"I'm uh getting married." she told him quickly.  
  
"You're what?" he asked stunned "Courteney you're nineteen!"  
  
"I know my age A.J" she replied, then seeing he needed convincing stated "Look he's training to be a doctor, his names Jack and he's twenty years old. His father was Navy, his mother a doctor, his dads retired due to injury and his mother retired to care for him. He's a great guy, you'd love him."  
  
"Really?" A.J. asked getting up off the chair on which he had sat to pace around his office.  
  
"Look I know I'm young..." she told him getting up to stand behind him "but I also know I love him and believe it or not I do know what love is A.J. It's what my mom had for my dad before he got killed and before she died because she couldn't go on without him, It's what Lieuteneant Simms who took time out to speak to me when I was lost out there has for Bud."  
  
"Courteney do you understand what a commitment marriage is, I mean really understand. It's caring for someone unconditionally, wanting to be with them eternally, standing by a person through any obstacle which may pop up."  
  
"Yeah A.J I know." she said tenderly, putting her hands on his shoulders and turning him round "and I'm willing to make a go of it, to do all that. I know you wanna protect me A.J but I also know you love me enough to let me make up my own mind, Look at me I'm not a little girl anymore."  
  
"That I can see." he answered walking over to the edge of his desk and sitting down on it.  
  
"And it's because of your loving me that much that I want you to give me away." she told him, going to sit down in front of him. "Please A.J yours is the only opinion that matters to me. If you're really against this, I mean really then I guess I wont do this, but A.J I swear you really would like Jack."  
  
"You're asking for my blessing here?"  
  
"You're all I've got A.J" she told him "You're the only one whose opinion matters to me. I'm having enough problems trying to arrange this wedding because you're the only one I've got...A.J..."  
  
"Tiner get Lieutenants Sims, Roberts, Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie in here." the Admiral asked the officer sitting outside.  
  
"Yes sir." Tiner told him beofre leaving to get the afore mentioned officers.  
  
"You want me to go?" she asked thinking A.J was calling the officers for some sort of work related meeting.  
  
"No honey, if you're gonna have this wedding and I'm going to be the one to give you away then we're gonna need some help to arrange this." he told her getting up and kissing her on the forehead "I can warn you till I'm blue in the face, but I know that like your father you're not going to be truly happy until you do what you think is right. You have my blessing sweetheart and I'd be honoured to give you away." he finished taking her hand in his.   
  
"Sir you wanted to see us?" Lieutenant Bud Roberts asked coming to attention at the doorway, the others standing behind him nervously.  
  
"At ease Lieutenant, I have a favour to ask all of you."  
  
The officers sat down on available chairs in his office, Bud next to Harriet and Harm next to a somewhat distant Mac.  
  
"This is Courteney Adamson, her father and I fought together in the gulf. Courteney has come to tell me that she is getting married soon to a Navy medical student called Jack..."  
  
"Ross, actually his name's Jackson we just call him Jack."  
  
"Right, I'm gonna have to make a mental note to remember that aren't I?. Anyway you can say no to this if you want, it is not an order but would any of you mind helping out with wedding arrangements? I really don't think I would be much help picking out gowns and colour schemes and all that, and music...well that is really not my forte I think a womans opinion would help there. I'm gonna call Sydney I'm sure she'd love to pitch in being an incurable romantic and everything..."  
  
"We'll help sir." Harriet Sims cut in "Won't we Bud" she said giving her husband a pleading glance, being an incurable romantic hrself. He was about to argue but thought against it. Arguing with a pregnant woman was not a good idea.  
  
"Of course,as long as you don't mind us bringing baby A.J along to get togethers concerning the wedding, I'm sure he'd love to spend some time with his aunt and uncles." Bud said warming to the idea and giving Harriets hand a squeeze. Mood swings or not he really did love his wife and would do anything for her, that was apparent to anyone who came across the pair, they were two people who were totally wrapped up in one another, sometimes it was hard to find couples like that.  
  
"Well honey we've recruited two helpers. Colonel, Commander what about you?"  
  
"Count me in." Harm said quite enthusiastically. "What you don't think I can help arrange a wedding?" he asked referring to the glances he was getting off the others in the room.  
  
"Okay that's three down. Colonel what about you...could be good practice." A.J told her.  
  
"Yeah." she said quietly.  
  
"What you're getting married too?" Courteney asked intrigued. "To who? let me guess...the Commander here right?" she said pointing to Harm who shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  
  
"Actually that's against regulations." A.J told her.  
  
"Bummer." she replied "Seems a pity, you guys are cute together." she replied in an open way that only a teenager and younger children can get away with.  
  
"Actually she's marrying the guy you saw in the bullpen outside." A.J added.  
  
"The one who...sorry." she apologised seeing the look on Macs face. "So you gonna help?"  
  
"Come on Mac, you know you're a sucker for this stuff." Harm teased, his flyboy grin on his face which prompted a smile from Mac.  
  
Mac looked around her at her friends, realising that this could be a good opportunity to improve relations with Harm and get to spend some time with the people that mattered the most to her without having Mic around. Sure she loved the guy, well she thought she did, but deep down she knew she was just settling for second best and with the problems they'd been having lately she really wanted some time apart.  
  
"Sure why not." she replied "Could be fun."  
  
"Okay then people converge at my house at around 1800 for dinner tonight. Courteney you think you can persuade Jackson to come?"  
  
"Sure, if he says no I'll just throw a tantrum, usually works." she answered smiling.  
  
"Alright then...well back to work people." he said regarding the officers who had previously made themselves at home in his office.  
  
They saluted and then left the office.  
  
"So tell me about Sydney." Couteney asked sitting back in her chair.  
  
  
0945 ZULU  
MAC'S OFFICE  
  
Mac sat down in her chair with the file Harriet had given her earlier and sighed unable to concentrate.  
  
"Hey ninja girl everything okay?" came a comforting voice at the door. She looked up to see Harm standing there, his incredible blue eyes full of concern. She smiled at his use of her nickname, it felt as if some of what the had lost had for a brief moment returned. Things had been difficult for the past year between the pair, they had grown apart and more than anything she wanted the wonderful thing that they once had to come back. She loved the man that stood in front of her, had told him as much on a ferry in Sydney but he couldn't deal, couldn't say those three words back and now they were lost.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be." she answered putting down the folder, knowing full well that at the moment any attempt to work would be a lost cause.  
  
Harm entered her office and sat down on her desk facing her. "I don't know. Enlighten me."  
  
"I'm fine Harm." she said bitterly once again picking up the folder, trying to take in what was inside it.  
  
"You're not fine Mac. This face is not the face of my marine." He said stroking a piece of stray hair out of her eyes. "Is it Bugme has he done something to upset you?"  
  
"His name's Brumby Harm, and why do you imediately assume he's done something?"  
  
"Has he? does he have some strange domestic habit that you consider totally strange which has driven you to distraction?" he joked.   
  
"I wouldn't know." she told him "He doesn't live with me Harm, I asked him to get a suite somewhere."  
  
Harm was surprised, he was sure they'd been sharing Macs apartment. "Why?" he asked.  
  
"Harm don't push this okay."  
  
"I want to know Mac." he told her gently "I care so much about you, don't shut me out."  
  
"That's crap Harm and you know it. You've been shutting me out of your life, pushing me away for a year now. Ever since you came back from flying things have been different between us, so hard. I tried to tell you how...You shut me out Harm, Mic was there, he loves me." she finished tears burning her eyes as she tried to stop them falling.  
  
"Hey I know how difficult things have been and I never meant to shut you out it's just...It's taken so long to adjust to coming back to JAG, to adjust to seeing you with Brumby and knowing you're engaged to him. I never wanted to hurt you and believe it or not I do care, more than you know and don't you ever forget that" he said getting up.  
  
"Yeah well you haven't exactly been playing it down with Renee have you Harm."  
  
"This isn't about me Mac."  
  
"Really. You just don't get it do you mister I know everything so don't question anything I say, you really have no idea."  
  
"You know what forget it, forget I ever came to check on you. I am worried Mac and I'm sorry you feel that way." he made his way towards the door.  
  
"Let's just say things haven't been going too great." she told him gently causing him to turn around. "They're actually getting progressively worse." she finished.  
  
"You wanna talk?" he asked walking back over to her.  
  
"Not here okay, I'll see you tonight." she finished, and knowing he wouldn't get any more than that out of her he left her office, thoughts weighing heavily on his mind.  
  
(END OF PART ONE) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
  
1755 ZULU  
ADMIRAL CHEGWIDDENS RESIDENCE.  
  
A.J Chegwidden stood in his kitchen preparing dinner for the eight people coming round tonight to help with wedding plans for Courteney. He had been pleasantly surprised when all of those he had called into his office when Courteney had visited the JAG headquarters had agreed to lend a hand, even more so when his very own partner Sydney Walden had decided to pitch in also. If he was honest he was worried about Courteney's decision to marry so young, but she was strong minded and he wanted her to be happy. If his blessing was what that took he would give it, and if he could help in any way with this wedding to make sure she had the best that she could imagine he would make sure of that too.  
  
The doorbell rang.   
  
"It's okay A.J I'll get it." came a shout from his living room. Sydney Walden opened the door.  
  
"You must be Courteney, and you Jackson." she said smiling at the young couple, so obviously in love.  
  
"It's uh Jack ma'am and yeah that's us." he said grinning at his fiancee.  
  
"I'm Sydney. Come on in you don't have to stand out there all night." she told them.  
  
"It's great to meet you Sydney. You're making A.J a very happy man." Courteney told the woman leading her fiance inside and giving her a hug, A.J grinning in the kitchen.  
  
"She most certainly is." he agreed coming into the hallway to join them, putting an arm around Sydney's waist..  
  
"A.J this is Jack." Courteney said intorducing the pair. "Jack, my sort of adoptive dad AJ."  
  
A.J eyed the boy carefully. "So you want to marry Courteney huh."  
  
"Yes sir." the young man said a little uncomfortably knowing the rank of the man standing in front of him.  
  
"It's A.J here son and know this, if you ever hurt her I can set a group of very angry lawers on you." he finished patting the young man on the back before smiling.  
  
"I don't intend on doing that si...A.J" he finished, being interuppted by the doorbell yet again.  
  
"So Sydney I hear you're a doctor?" Courteney asked as A.J went to open the front door.  
  
"Really? I'm training to be one." Jack told the woman. "I've got some questions if you wouldn't mind."  
  
"Of course not." she said leading the young man into the living room so they could chat.  
  
A.J opened the door to see Bud, Harriet, baby A.J and Harm carrying a high chair, a collapsable play pen and a bag full of A.J's things in his arms, the youngster reaching out for his uncle in Harriets arms next to him.  
  
"Hello people, welcome." A.J said showing them in. "You all know Courteney."  
  
The young woman smiled at them "Thanks for this guys." she told them.  
  
"No problem." Harriet said grinning. "I've brought some bridal magazines." she said motioning at the magazines Bud was carrying "I hope that's okay."  
  
"That's great." the young woman said smiling. "So this must be A.J" she said going over to Harriet.  
  
"Yes it is." Bud cooed.  
  
"He's adorable." she told the proud couple. "Can I take him?"  
  
"Sure" Bud said smiling as Harriet put the little boy into Courteney's arms.   
  
"Hello baby." the youngster said looking totally at home.  
  
Jack came out of the living room and saw Courteney with the baby.   
  
"Son I'd watch out if I were you, this one's getting broody." A.J whispered in his ear making the young man laugh.  
  
"Can I put these down somewhere sir?" Harm asked, his strong arms buckling under the strain of the weight of what he was carrying.  
  
"Sure you can set the play pen up in the living room and the high chair up in the dining room." the Admiral told him.  
  
"You want a hand?" Jack asked the officer.  
  
"Sure." he answered as the young man came over to relieve him of some of the things he was carrying, then walking into the living room.  
  
Ten minutes later everyone had broken up into groups, Harriet, Sydney and Courteney were looking at gowns and discussing with A.J who was working around them preparing the dinner, as they were sitting in the dining room, venues for the wedding, preferably outside. Bud too was joining in with the females discussion offering his own opinions, sitting next to Harriet and playing with A.J, one hand rubbing his wifes swollen belly as they talked. Harm meanwhile was standing by the window in the living room, Jack talking to him. Mac hadn't arrived yet and it wasn't like her to be late.  
  
"So you enjoyed flying?" Jack asked Harm.  
  
"Yeah I did." Harm said turning around.  
  
"Then why'd you go back to JAG?"  
  
"My flying career wouldn't have lasted." he told the young man "I loved flying, but I love law too."  
  
"Yeah but surely it can't be as exciting as flying was."  
  
Harm smiled at the young man, he liked him, he reminded him of himself when he was younger, full of passion for the things he loved.  
  
"I guess not, but sometimes being a lawyer does allow you to be part of pretty important stuff. So..." he said sitting down next to the young man "You seem young to be getting married."  
  
"Yeah" he smiled "That's what everyone says, but I believe that if you meet the right person you should go for it. When I met Courteney it was like I knew she was the one with the whole of my heart and the whole of my soul. It hurt to be away from her, and it was like when I was with her she was my whole world. If you meet someone who does that to you you should go with it, take that risk no matter how old you are or what's at stake. I guess that sounds pretty stupid coming from a guy huh?" he asked Harm  
  
Harm thought about what the guy said, and thought about how true it was. He may be with Renee but there was never a woman he'd love more truly than he loved Sarah Mackenzie, he knew that. She was his soul, the one who filled his heart with love, the angel who was his whole world and he'd pushed her into the arms of another man because he was too stupid when they were on that ferry to admit that this was true.   
  
"It's not stupid no. I envy you for being able to say that." Harm said quietly  
  
"So what's her name?" Jack asked sensing Harms thoughts.  
  
Harm smiled. "To tell you the truth it's all a bit confusing." he admitted.  
  
"What that the woman you love is marrying someone else?" Jack told him and then seeing te puzzlement on his face adding "Courteney told me about that guy who...well you know, and that he was going to marry another officer she had met today, Sarah Mackenzie. She sensed you had feelings for her and vise versa and said that she thought was going to marry you."  
  
"Hey there's nothing going on there. I have a girlfriend Renee and..."  
  
"And you're happy with her? Sir no offence but if she was the one you cared about you wouldn't be sitting here worrying your ass off about the lady who's late." he finished "And your eyes wouldn't have lit up when I told you that Courteney thought you and Miss Mackenzie were getting married. You say you envy me for saying what I did about Courteney, but you obvously feel the same way about this lady. Why don't you say it to her if it's what you feel." he finished going into the kitchen to see which way the discussion was headed.  
  
Harm sat there for a moment contemplating what his new friend had just said when Bud came in with baby A.J.  
  
"Any sign of her sir?" he asked sitting down next to the worried man.  
  
"Not yet Bud. How are things going in there?" he asked taking A.J into his arms and playing with him.  
  
"They're discussing dresses and lingerie sir, I don't think the Admiral knows what to do with himself."  
  
Harm smiled at this comment.  
  
"I'm sure she's okay sir." Bud told his friend and superior officer knowing that deep down even though relations had been tense between the pair Harm really did care as much about her as he had before he left to fly, maybe even more so.  
  
"I hope so Bud, I really do." he said pulling faces at the giggling child in his arms.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better I'd be worried about Harriet too." he finished leaving Harm with his godson while he went back into the dining room to join his wife.  
  
A few minutes later the doorbell rang.  
  
"It's okay I'll get it." Harm shouted to the others in the kitchen. He opened the door to see Mac there. She looked beautiful but when she stepped into the light he could see she had been crying.  
  
"Hey Marine you okay?" he asked as the others came into the hall to greet her. Seeing she was upset they promptly made their way back to the dining room where they carried on discussing what they had before though this time with an air of sadness about them, Harm still holding A.J who was reaching out for Mac.  
  
"You want me to take him?" Harriet shouted from the dining room.  
  
"It's fine Harriet." Harm told her, leading Mac into the livng room, his free hand on the small of her back. "So what's up? Are you ready to talk now?" he asked gently.  
  
Mac looked up at him, her brown eyes full of unshed tears, she saw the concern in his eyes and knew right then that she needed him. "Things are getting bad Harm." she told him "I can't really say any more than that, just that I don't know what to do anymore." she finished.  
  
"Why did you ask him to leave your apartment?" Harm asked her, handing over A.J who was trying to wriggle free to get to his adored aunt.  
  
"He was just getting too possesive. He didn't want me to see my friends or to spend any time alone and he keeps..."  
  
"Eyeing up young women?" Harm offered.  
  
Mac gave a small smile, then started to pull faces at A.J who was trying to grab her nose. "We had an argument before I came, that's why I was late, I did invite him when he kept going on about it but he was being stubborn and refused. He wants to arrange our own wedding and I understand that, it's just...he doesn't understand I have close ties to my friends Harm, to one in particular..." she added under her breath "and when I told him I was going to be helping with this he got angry..."  
  
"And gave you that?" he answered pointing to a bruise on Mac's arm.  
  
"Of course not, Harm he'd never..."  
  
"Okay." Harm answered seeing he had upset her. "Just know that I'm here okay, we have a lot to arrange for the couple in there." he said pointing to the dining room "They're so sweet."  
  
"So's this one." Mac said blowing kisses onto A.Js tummy.  
  
"So are you." he finished pulling her off the chair and into the kitchen to meet the groom.  
  
Just an hour later dinner was finished. Baby A.J had been the source of much laughter at the table, throwing his food at Harm who he was seated next to in his high chair and then turning to Mac and giggling as if sensing in his little mind the strain that the pair had been under lately. Everyone had decided what roles they were going to play to get this wedding orgainised, A.J was paying for a lot of it with the help of Jacks father as Courteney didn't have anyone else to help her pay. Mac and Harm were going to check out venues together and get the music organised, Sydney and Harriet were going to help Courteney with the colour schemes wedding gowns and music, Sydney also with the caterers, and Bud and the Admiral were all going to help with the grooms suit and the best mans and arrange someone to perform the ceremony which was to be held outside in the grounds of a hotel of which Harm and Mac were going to check out the day after on which they had been given leave, Harm having defended the owners brother during a trial which he had won and the owner now owing him a a favour.   
  
As they were finishing Bud and Harriet announced they were giong to have to leave. "Sorry, it's been a lovely evening but we really have to go and get this one to bed." Bud said pointing at a tired A.J who was asleep with his head on Harms shoulder, a scene which Mac couldn't help but find adorable.  
  
"Thanks guys." Courteney told them. "Look I know I don't really know you or anything but Harriet can I ask you something...and you Mac and Syd. I don't really have anyone else and you guys have been so great helping us out here, Harriet would you be my maid of honour and Mac and Syd would you be bridemaids...you can say no if you want but..."  
  
"I'd be honoured." Harriet told her excitedly.  
  
"So would I." Sydney told the her having taken quite a liking to the young woman A.J considered to be a daughter.  
  
"Me too." Mac said sincerely putting a hand on top of Courteney's.  
  
"I'd also like to ask you something Harm if you don't mind." Jack said to the half asleep Commander.  
  
"Harm?" Mac said quietly squeezing his hand and waking him up a bit. "Jack's got a question for you."  
  
The young man cleared his throat as someone does when they are about to say something that they find uncomfortable "Would you be best man? I have friends where I'm stationed, don't get me wrong, but I'd be honoured to have Harmon Rabb as my best man...if that's alright with you?" he asked.  
  
"I'd be honoured." Harm said truly flattered throwing a smile at Bud and Harriet when he noticed A.J had fallen asleep in his arms.  
  
"Well then, we have our missions people, I expect to hear from you two tommorow about the venue, Harriet and Bud call when you're free and we'll get the rest sorted out. It's gonna take a while but we're gonna have a wedding. Oh Comander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie, I expect you to be in at JAG on Saturday to catch p with any missed work" A.J told them,   
proud of officers from under his command who were willing to help in this way.  
  
"Yes sir." they chorused.  
  
Harriet and Bud got up and took A.J from Harm who then went to grab the items he had carried into the house earlier, ten minutes later they were packed and ready to head home.  
  
"See you guys soon." Courteney told them gving them a hug, Jack shaking Buds hand and giving Harriet a kiss.  
  
"Bye." Harriet shouted out of the car window as they were just about to set off, Mac having strapped the sleeping baby into his car seat. "Have a great time tommorow." she told Mac jealous that they'd been given a days leave to look at the hotel they were thinking of holding the wedding at.  
  
"See you guys." Mac answered as they left though not before hearing Bud say to his wife that she'd make a beautiful maid of honour which prompted a kiss off Harriet and a grin off Harm and Mac.  
  
Harm was about to set off when his cell phone rang, he picked it up to hear an irate Renee on the other end "Renee I'm at the Admiral's house....I told you that I was going to be here...why? because I'm helping out some friends Renee...they're important to me...yeah she's here..."   
  
Harm turned away from Mac. She immediately knew that Renee was angry because he'd been spending time with her.  
  
"Hey don't you ever say that about her...Yeah I love you...Renee now is not the time okay. I care about my friends and I'm doing this whether you agree with me or not...you know what don't bother." he hung up.  
  
"I'd um better go." he answered climbing into his car. "I'll call round and pick you up at nine in the morning okay?"  
  
"Yeah that's fine. Goodnight Harm." Mac said waving him off.  
  
"Well we'd better go too I think. See you tommorow A.J" Courteney told him giving him, Sydney and Mac a kiss on the cheek while her husband to be gave the women a kiss and A.J a handshake and then they too left walking hand in hand to the car.  
  
"I'd better be off too sir, early morning and all." Mac joked.  
  
"See you in a couple of days Colonel." A.J replied.  
  
"Yes sir." she answered with a small smile.  
  
A few minutes later the guests had all departed.  
  
"You think she'll ever realise what she's got in Harm." Sydney asked the Admiral.  
  
"I know it's against regs but I hope so. If those two, who by the way are as blind as bats, finally realise what everybody else here realised tonight I think I'd do anything I could to make sure they could be happy." he finished leading Sydney inside.  
  
  
2100 ZULU  
SARAH MACKENZIES APARTMENT.  
  
Sarah Mackenzie walked tiredly to the door of her apartment, getting the key out of her handbag. She stopped briefly, the key suspended in her hand ready to open the door, and prayed that Mic wasn't in there. She knew she shouldn't feel this way about her future husband, she knew that it was wrong to even consider what she was. She wanted to go and see Harm, spend the night at his even if she was sleeping on the sofa, anything but spend the night here if he was and for this she felt incredibly guilty. It was the truth however, she was scared and she knew deep down that if you're in love with a person this isn't the way you should be feeling.  
  
Gradually she got up the courage to enter her apartment, she saw a figure approaching and let out a small scream only to find it was Jingo who immediately began to lick his owners face.  
  
"Hey boy, lets get you some water." she said turning the lights on and entering the kitchen, sighing when she realised that she had gotten so worked up for nothing. When she had   
done this she walked over to her sofa and sat down, the phone began to ring. She picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey luv it's Mic, have a nice evening?"  
  
"Yeah it was fun, you should have come along. A.J was so cute, up to his usual mischeif and the kids...they're such a sweet couple." she finished beginning to settle down.  
  
"So you wanna do anything tommorow?" he aked apparently not having listened to a word she had said.  
  
"Did you hear anything I said at all?" she replied.  
  
"Course I did luv. So you wanna do anything or not?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"What do you mean you can't? I know you're working but surely we can have lunch or something."  
  
"Actually I uh got the day off. The Admiral's asked Harm and I to check out venues for Courteney and Jacks wedding."  
  
"Let me get this straight. You're taking a day off to help organise the wedding of two kids you barely know when you won't even consider doing the same for our own wedding,?and then you're going to spend it with him!" he said beginning to shout.  
  
"Mic honey..." she said trying to calm him down.  
  
"Don't honey me Sarah. Bloody hell it's bad enough that you're helping out with this wedding when our own is practically non existent, but spending the day with him! I swear you care more about that up himself Pilot turned lawyer than you do your own fiance. You just don't give a damn about anyones feelings but his or your own."  
  
"That is crap Mic and you know it." she shouted immediately regretting it. "And he has a name you know. Is this what all this has been about? All of what you've been doing lately? Is it because you want me to lose my best friend because you feel competition from him? Do you want to punish me because of my friendship with Harm?"  
  
"Shut up will you." he snapped "Of course not, and what exactly have I been doing lately..."  
  
"Nothing. Forget it."  
  
"I will not forget it Sarah, why do you insist on talking back to me?"  
  
"Look I have to go okay? Goodnight Mic." she answered slamming down the phone.   
  
She walked over to her bed, pulled down the covers and got in, tears welling up behind her eyes that she knew would be impossible to stop falling. She grabbed a pillow and held it tightly to her, she couldn't even bring herself to turn out the light for fear of what would come in the darkness so she just lay there and cried, all the time wishing for the morning and for the one man who she wanted to protect her, who she wanted to hold her and comfort her, while her dog jumped up onto the bed and nuzzled his head against hers, the only source of comfort that night.  
  
(END OF PART TWO) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
  
0900 ZULU  
SARAH MACKENZIES APARTMENT.  
  
Mac sat in her apartment waiting for Harm to come and pick her up, she wondered if Renee would invite herself along and silently prayed that she wouldn't. That woman could get on her last nerve without even trying and that was something she didn't need at that moment.  
  
The phone rang, Mac walked over to it and picked it up.   
  
"Hello?" she answered tiredly not having had much sleep the previous night.  
  
"Hey it's Chloe. Just calling to see how you are." the youngster told her sweetly.  
  
"Fine baby and you?" Mac asked the youngster, one who she absolutely adored and considered as her own little sister.  
  
"I'm okay, I'm at home from school though, I fell of my horse and hit my head yesterday. They just wanna make sure I don't have concussion."  
  
"So what ya doing?" Mac asked, sitting down next to her dog, who was obviously dreaming.  
  
"Watching T.V. So hows things with that Brumby guy?" she asked slurping a drink as she talked down the other end of the phone.  
  
"Fine sweetie." She lied something which Chloe immediately sensed.  
  
"You don't sound like they're fine."  
  
"Honey don't worry yourself, really everything's okay." Mac reassured.  
  
Chloe sighed "So hows Harm? he has a nice butt you know." she added.  
  
"Really I hadn't noticed." Mac stated giggling "And he's fine."  
  
"You've worked with the guy for four years and you're telling me you haven't once looked at his butt? Sarah you're kidding right?" the youngster giggled.  
  
Her doorbell rang. Saved by the bell Mac thought to herself.   
  
"Hang on honey, someone's at the door." she said to the still giggling youngster.  
Mac walked over to the door and looked through the peephole to see Harm standing there wearing tight fitting black jeans and a tight fitting white t-shirt which showed of his muscles. She felt her knees go weak like a school girls adn what felt like butterflies fluttered in her stomach.  
  
"You ready ninja girl?" he shouted, his flyboy grin plastered on his face.  
  
She smiled, opening the door.  
  
"Yep, just speaking to Chloe."  
  
"Shouldn't she be at school?" he said in a loud and theatrical way making sure the youngster heard.  
  
Mac smiled at a comment Chloe made on the other end of the phone, looking sheepishly at Harm.  
  
"She wants to say hi." she told him handing over the phone. "I'll just go go use the bathroom, get my jacket and then we're off." she added walking towards the bathroom.  
  
"So sweetheart how are you?" Harm asked sitting down on the sofa, noticing Jingos mouth twitching as he slept.  
  
"Okay. I hurt my head yesterday so I got the day off school...you know just in case I go loopy or something." she added taking another long slurp of her drink. "What about you, you okay?"  
  
Harm smiled "Uh huh."  
  
"So whatcha doing today?" Chloe asked innocently.  
  
"Mac and I are helping out our boss by looking for wedding venues for a friend of his."  
  
"Is it like a date?" Chloe asked getting excited.  
  
"No, I'm kinda seeing somebody and Mac... well you know she's engaged."  
  
"Yeah to that Brumby guy..." the youngster paused.  
  
"Chloe you okay?" Harm asked.  
  
"Yeah it's just...If I tell you something will you promise not to tell Sarah?"  
  
"Sure honey what's up?" he answered getting a sinking feeling about Mac's relatonship with Mic.  
  
"You know Brumby, or whatever his name is...well I don't think he's good for her...Sarah I mean."  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
The youngster stayed quiet.  
  
"Sweetie, why don't you think he's good for her?" he asked concerned.  
  
"It's just...She seems sad Harm like when she's speaking and stuff. I don't think she's happy and I don't think he's being particularly nice to her." she started to cry.  
  
"Has she sid anything to you?"  
  
"She says everythings okay but I know she's just trying to protect me" the youngster sobbed. "Promise me you'll look out for her, please. I only want her to be happy, I hate it when she's sad."  
  
Chloe's grandmother obviously having heard the youngster getting upset could be heard on the other end of the phone.   
  
"Chloe darling whatever's the matter?...ssshhh child it's alright." she then came on the other end of the line.  
  
"Harm is it? Sarah's partner?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. Is Chloe alright?"  
  
"Fine just a little upset. Do you know whats the matter?"  
  
"I think she's worried about Ma...Sarah."  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"I really don't know."  
  
Harm saw Mac leave the bathroom .  
  
"Look I'd better go, get this one sorted out, she took quite a bump to the head yesterday. Tell Sarah Chloe says she loves her. Goodbye Mr Harm...and look after Sarah for us."  
  
"I always will. Bye." he answered as the woman hung up the phone.  
  
"Chloe gone?" Mac asked coming over to Harm.  
  
"Yeah, she was a little tired. Says she loves you."  
  
"I love her too." she answered seeing the faraway look in Harms eyes, knowing automatically that he was deep in thought about something. "So we gonna go see this guy or what?" she asked.  
  
"Of course." he answered getting off the chair and taking her hand.  
  
"You okay Harm?"  
  
He looked at her deep in the eyes looking for some indication as to what was happening to her but she was giving nothing away.  
  
"Harm?"  
  
"Fine." he lied putting one hand against the small of her back, leading her out of the apartment. "Just fine."  
  
  
1030 ZULU.  
ROSELAKE HOTEL.  
  
Just an hour and a half later Harm had called in a favour with the owner of the hotel, who still appeared eternally gratefull for Harms saving his brothers six. It was a beautiful place with wooden beaming and oak floors, old fashioned furniture adorning the rooms, long winding stircases adorned with fairylights and a view of a flower garden with a fountain standing in the middle and a swimming pool from the front of the hotel and the sea front at the back. The walls were covered with Ivy, arches with climbing roses both red and white. Mac loved the place, Harm was obviously pretty impressed and they were sure that two young lovers would find this a beautiful setting for their wedding, Mac would too if....she sighed there was no point worrying about this today, she knew she should be happy but there was always something preventing this but she was only just starting to open up as to what 'it' was.  
  
"So do we have a deal?" Harm asked the owner snapping Mac out of her musings.  
  
"Let me get this straight you want a marquee in the grounds for the reception, the wedding to be held in the flower garden and both the bridal party, and the grooms to stay here the night before the wedding? You also want the caterers to use our kitchen?"  
  
"You owe me one Will. Remember after the trial you said anytime you need a favour all you have to do is ask...Now I'm asking."  
  
"They a cute couple?" Will asked.  
  
"The cutest." Mac added.  
  
"And I would get paid for all this."  
  
"Of course, just a little less than you normally would because this is after all a favour." Harm added putting on one of his most charming smiles, one which he used frequently when fighting arguments in court.  
  
Will sighed "You do realise how big this favour is right? I mean after this we're even."  
  
"Sure." Harm smiled.  
  
"Then Mister Rabb you have a deal, though I would like to meet the prospective bride and groom first you know cos..."  
  
"Sure Will, we'll be in touch." Harm answered.  
  
"So what about you two, when's your big day?"  
  
Harm and Mac blushed.  
  
"Actually we're not a couple sir, I'm engaged to another man and Harms involved with someone also."  
  
"Pity." the man sighed "When people look as good as you two do together they really should do something about it. I look forward to hearing from you." he finished before walking off.  
  
Harm looked at his watch.  
  
"Well we've finished that job quicker than I thought we would."  
  
"We certainly did." she finished smiling at the last comment the guy had made before he had walked off. "So what do you wanna do now flyboy, its 11.30. I suppose we could head back home or go to work..."  
  
Harm grabbed her hands in his, his touch making Mac go weak at the knees.  
  
"I think I have an idea." he told her pulling her towards the car. "What do you say we do something, Just you and me, no Mic, no Renne, just us doing something together like we used to."  
  
At first Mac looked a little uncomfortable, something Harm found disconcerting, but then a sweet smile appeared on her face. "You're on flyboy." she replied getting into the car. "So you gonna drive or what?"  
  
  
(END OF PART THREE) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.  
  
1200 ZULU.  
FUN FAIR.  
  
"You are soft, you know that?" Sarah Mackenzie told her partner seeing he had driven them to a fun fair he had seen while driving up to the hotel. "you really want to spend the afternoon at a fair?"  
  
"Well I think we're both in need of some comic relief, you in particular so how about it."  
  
Mac smiled. "Sure. You paying or am I?"  
  
"What do you say we split."  
  
"Deal." she answered getting out of the car.  
  
"So Marine, what would you like to do first? go on the bumper cars, go on the big wheel, play some games?"  
  
"How about eat?" Mac replied.  
  
"You and your stomach Marine." he replied. "So you want a hot dog or something?"  
  
"Was there ever a doubt?" she replied following Harm over to the hot dog stand.  
  
While they were waiting Harm took the time to look at Mac who was studying their surroundings. She was wearing some tight shorts and a red lacy vest top showing off her cuves. It felt like electricity was running through him as he looked at her, the strength of his feelings for her increasing every moment they spent together. He knew that he had blown things between them that night on the ferry, pushing her away when he knew he loved her more than anyone but was just scared to act on it. She noticed him looking and instead of shying away like he thought she would she gave him a big grin.  
  
After Mac had gotten her hot dog and Harm had found himself a stand that sold veggie burgers they sat down on Harms jacket watching the young couples heading over to the tunnel of love ride. Mac thought about Mic and her, and how though she cared about the man in a way, they could never be as happy as those couples were heading off to go on that ride. The only man she could imagine being that happy with was Harm, and though she knew she shouldn't be feeling like this especially in light of the wedding it was the truth. Unbeknown to her however Harm felt exactly the same, but after recent months couldn't think of a way to tell the one woman who had held his heart for the last four years.  
  
Harm could hear a child crying, he turned around to see a little girl crying over by the hoop-la game because her big sister hadn't been able to win her a teddy bear. Harm got up, Mac following behind and went over to the little girl.  
  
"Hey there sweetie what's the matter?" Mac asked the youngster, the bond she shared with children shining through her personality.  
  
The young girl was still crying so the older one took up the story.  
  
"I tried to win her a teddy." the older one told Mac "But as you can probably gather I'm not much of a shot, and she really wanted one."  
  
"What's your name baby?" Harm asked.  
  
"Danni." the child said through sobs.  
  
"Well Danni what do you say I have a go and see if I can get you one of these bears." Harm asked handing the owner of the game some money in return for three hoops.  
  
The older girl picked the younger one up so she could see.  
  
Harm threw the first hoop and missed the bottles completely.  
  
"And you call yourself a Naval Officer." Mac quipped behind him. He shot her a smile and turned back to the game. He then threw the second hoop and once again missed. Mac tutted from behind him.  
  
"You know Miss Mackenzie you are a distraction." he replied sweetly making Mac blush. He then turned back to the game and threw the last hoop which landed over a bottle. The little girl cheered.  
  
"Would you like a brown or a white teddy sweetheart?"Harm asked the little girl.  
  
"White please." she answered in her sweet childs voice.  
  
The owner handed Harm a big teddy.  
  
" There you go Danni." he said handing it over to her. The child immediately took it in her arms and cuddled it.  
  
"Say thanks Danni." the girls older sisiter told her.  
  
"Thank you." she replied "Kiss."  
  
The young woman who was carrying her lifted her up to Harms cheek and the little girl gave him a kiss.  
  
Mac couldn't help but watch this scene with adoration. Harm had always been good with children, that was clear when he was with baby A.J and again here. He would be a great father one day.  
  
"So what are you gonna call your teddy?" Mac asked the little girl.  
  
"Mr Bear." she replied with a smile.  
  
"Well then goodbye Mr Bear and it was nice to meet you Danni."  
  
"You too." the little girl answered.  
  
"Thanks again." the older sister told them before carrying Danni over to the Go Karts.  
  
Harm turned around to see Mac smiling at him.  
  
"What?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"You flyboy are going to make a great father one day. Who would've thought." she added jokily.  
  
"You'e gonna be a great mom." he told her.   
  
Harm paid the owner again for three new hoops.  
  
"What are you up to Harmon Rabb Jr." she asked leaning against the side of the stall.  
  
He started throwing the hoops, this time winning a bear with the first shot and missing with the last two.  
  
"So marine, brown or white?" he asked sweetly.  
  
"Wait, you've won me a bear?"  
  
"Uh huh, brown or white."  
  
Mac was touched "I think a brown one would be cute. That way if Jingo chooses to use it as a toy it'd be harder to see where he's chewed it." she added.  
Harm handed her the big brown teddy.  
  
"So what are you gonna call it?" Harm asked cheekily.  
  
"How about Harm Jr?." she asked.  
  
"I'm touched." he joked. "So what would you like to go on now then ninja girl."  
  
"How about the big wheel?" she asked.  
  
"The big wheel it is." he answered taking her hand.   
  
"This is nice." she told him as they walked towards the big wheel "I've missed this, what with you going off to live your dreams flying, and then me becoming involved with Mic, you with Renee and us all having to adjust to your being back...It just seems like our relationship has kinda headed for the hills and never really got fixed."  
  
"Things have been pretty tough. Who would of thought we would practically lose what we had built, the beautiful friendship that it was, and then find it so hard to get it back."  
  
"Yeah well a lot of stuff's changed Harm."  
  
"Yeah I know." he told her squezzing her hand "But I'd like to work on it, I'd like to get it back." he answered.  
  
"I think we kinda are." she replied smiling, paying the guy running the big wheel for their go.  
  
They both climbed in and put the safety bar down waiting for the ride to start. Harm looked to his right and saw the young girl he had won the teddy for earlier still hugging it tightly as she walked around with her sister. She spotted Harm and Mac on the ride and blew them a kiss, Harm blowing one back.  
  
"You sailor are a charmer. Has anyone ever told you that."  
  
"Not lately." he added "So thank you."  
  
The wheel suddenly started to move around, Mac putting a hand on Harms leg as the sudden movement had made her jump. She looked down at it realising what she had done and pulled it away.  
  
"So you gonna tell me about that bruise on your arm now Mac, you can't exactly run away from my asking because basically we are a few metres off the ground here." he asked seriously.  
  
"Harm don't wreck this please." she pleaded.  
  
"Hey" he said putting a gentle hand on her face "I'm not trying to. I'm worried Mac and I don't want you to feel you have to get angry with me or lie to me about it, I want you to trust me enough to tell me the truth...to let me protect you."  
  
"That's not your job Harm, you have Renee to look after. I'm a Marine I think I can look after myself."  
  
"Are you kidding? Sarah Mackenzie I care about you so much, of course I consider it as my job to protect you. When I was away flying there wasn't a day went by when I didn't think about you, your beautiful smile, the way you cried in my arms when I was about to leave. Somedays you're the only thing that got me through. It's just it was so hard coming back, adjusting to JAG again, and then there was you and Brumby and..."  
  
"He get's mad Harm." she cut in "And he did give me that bruise okay, but please don't go after him for doing it, it'd only make things worse and he only did it the once."  
  
"Mac why are you letting him treat you like this?" Harm asked getting mad, but also feeling incredibly sad that she felt she had to keep this from him.  
  
"He does love me Harm, do you understand that? I came to you...told you how I felt...you pushed me away and he was there." she said starting to cry. Harm took her in his arms.  
  
"Ssshhhh it's okay." he said kissing her forehead "Just know I'm here...always." he replied.  
  
"I think the bears getting jealous." she replied making him laugh, noticing it had fallen in their laps pushing them apart. "Promise me you won't go after him Harm...please."  
  
"Scouts honour." he replied "Now lets enjoy the rest of the afternoon shall we." he told her squeezing her hand.  
  
1900 ZULU  
A BEACH  
  
Seven hours after they had arrived at the fair they had been on nearly every ride, eaten a lot of caandy floss and pop corn and even had a paintball fight and a go on the Go Karts, which Mac had won. They had now made their way to a beach just a few miles down the road from the fair and were sitting eating a bag of chips.  
  
"We really should call the Admiral, tell him we've found the venue and that we haven't got lost or anything." Harm told Mac.  
  
"Yeah probably, it's a beautiful hotel isn't it. I'd love to have my wedding there."  
  
Harm flinched. "You really gonna marry him?"  
  
Mac fiddled with her ring. "Lets just forget about this for a while okay?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry." he answered. "You a bit chilly there ninja-girl?" he asked noticing her shivering. He put an arm around her.  
  
"Thanks for a great afternoon Harm." she told him screwing up the now empty bag and looking into his blue green eyes.  
  
"That is my pleasure." he told her. "So hows Harm Jr." he asked regarding the bear which was sitting on her lap.  
  
"Fine." she replied picking up the bear.  
  
Harm looked at his watch.   
  
"We should probably be heading back. You ready to go?" Harm asked. Mac didn't move. "You really don't want to go home do you?" he asked.  
  
Mac looked at him.  
  
"Look how about you stay at mine tonight? tell Mic you weren't feeling too well and that you stayed at mine as we got there first. I swear I won't try anything on...you can have the bed if you want." he told her.  
  
"I should go home, Jingo will probably need to go out, and he'll probably want a drink."  
  
"We could drop you off, get you sorted out and then you could come round." Harm compromised knowing she hadn't been sleeping that well.  
  
"I'll be fine Harm, besides it'll just make things worse. I don't know what he'd do if..."  
  
"You sure." he asked putting one of his fingers under her chin and pointing her head up so she was looking in his eyes. "You've always got space at my apartment if you need it."  
  
" Yes really." she answered getting up with a small smile. "Just do me a favour and stay until I get to sleep?" she pleaded.  
  
Harm smiled "You betcha Marine." he replied.  
  
  
2130 ZULU  
SARAH MACKENZIES APARTMENT.  
  
Mac took the leash off Jingo and hung it up, him having just been for a much wanted walk. He had been given a fresh bowl of water and some food and so was content for the evening. Mac meanwhile was shattered, it had been a long day and she just wanted to get some much needed sleep so she got changed and crawled into bed.  
  
Harm walked over to her "You get some sleep okay Marine?" he told her as she shut her eyes.  
  
"Promise you'll stay until..." and with that her eyes closed.  
  
Harm looked at the beautiful woman on the bad. She looked so sweet and fragile laying there that he just wanted to take her in his arms and tell her everything would be alright. "Sweet dreams angel." he whispered kissing her forehead not noticing the flutter of her eyelids opening briefly at the feel of the tender kiss.   
  
Harms cell rang he walked to the other end of her apartment not wanting to disturb Mac.  
  
"Hello?...Renee hi...You're at my apartment? sorry I'm at Mac's I'm not gonna be back just yet. She's got some stuff going on I'm just staying until I know she's settled for the night...Renee that's not fair...she's my best friend, maybe you don't understand that concept...Yeah she is important to me...of course you are but I have a commitment to her Renee...Look stop acting like you're so hard done by there are people much worse off than you...well I'm sorry you're sick of this but I'm going to look after her whether you like it or...fine hang up see if I care." he shouted.  
  
"Harm you can go if you want." A sleepy voice said from her bed.  
  
"Don't worry arguments are pretty typical with us lately. I said I'll stay until you sleep so close your eyes and get some rest." he told her going to sit on the bed.  
  
She closed her eyes and pretty soon afterwards was asleep. Her phone rang. At first Harm couldn't decide whether to answer it but as he didn't want her disturbed and she looked like she needed sleep he picked it up.  
  
"Sarah Mackenzie residence?"  
  
"Rabb what are you doing there?" Brumby growled down the other end of the line.  
  
"I just brought Mac home, we've been looking for wedding venues for a friend." he replied tying to sound friendly and stay cool.  
  
"Yeah right that's crap Rabb and you know it. If you've touched her I swear..."  
  
"You'll what Brumby? hit me, or her?"  
  
"You have no right Rabb, she picked me remember, me, not you. I'm the one she loves and don't you forget that."  
  
"I have the feeling you won't let me." Harm answered losing his patience.  
  
"Where's Sarah I want to talk to her."  
  
"She's asleep, hasn't been sleeping very well lately you know, I wonder why...Maybe you can shed some light on that huh Brumby."  
  
"She's happy Harm. We're happy. If you'd stop sticking your nose in we'd be happier still."  
  
"Yeah right? if she was happy you'd be here not in some motel somewhere." Harm snapped.  
  
"I've had enough of you mate." he answered. "You stay away from her."  
  
"I'm not your mate Brumby you remember that and no I will not. She's my friend and my partner remember. Oh and as for your having enough of me I can guarantee I feel exactly the same way about you." he answered as the phone slammed down at the other end, and as he left Harm prayed he hadn't done anything to make that man want to hurt Mac any more.  
  
(END OF PART FOUR) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.  
  
  
1000 ZULU  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
LIEUTENANT COMMANDER RABBS OFFICE.  
16TH JULY  
  
It was ten o'clock and still Mac hadn't turned up for work. Everytime the elevator chimed Harm looked out of his office door to see if it was her but it never was and he was beginning to worry. He couldn't help feeling that yesterday had been the last straw for the extremely possesive Mic Brumby and that Harms spending the day with Mac had caused him to go over the edge, it was a feeling that just wouldn't go away and it scared him.  
  
Lieutenant Harriet Sims appared at his door with a file for him.  
  
"I have the file you wanted Sir." she told him, entering as he motioned for her to bring it over.  
  
"Thank you Lieutenant. Would you like to sit down for a moment." he asked noticing her absently rubbing her back.  
  
"Thank you sir. Pregnancy certainly tires you out quickly, gives you a hell of a back ache too." she replied taking a seat.  
  
"Harriet can I ask you something, not as a commanding officer but a friend."  
  
"Of course sir." the pretty Lieutenant replied.  
  
"Has Colonel Mackenzie said anything to you about Brumby treating her badly? given you any indiacaton that he might be?"  
  
"No sir why? Is he hurting her?"  
  
Harm sighed "I don't know what to say Lieutenant. She says he loves her but..."  
  
"Have you spoken to the Admiral about this?" Harriet asked always the voice of reason.  
  
"What can I say Harriet? Hi sir, by the way I think the fiance of one of your officers, one who used to work here is beating her?"  
  
"She hasn't seemed herself lately sir." Harriet added now concerned. "She's seemed more withdrawn now you mention it. What happened yesterday...if you don't mind me asking sir?"  
  
"We found the venue for Courteney and Jacks wedding near enough first thing and apent the rest of the day at a fair we passed on the way. It was really great Harriet I mean it made me realise so much...Look I don't want to break Mac's confidence but lets just say Mic wasn't too happy to learn we'd been out together for the day. It's tough Harriet"  
  
"It's tough all right." she agreed. "Listen sir, I can tell you care about the Colonel...more than you should and regarding your realising it...I take it that's what you meant earlier when you said yesterday made you realise so much...I'm happy for you. Sir she thinks the world of you, don't lose her to a man who she doesn't love." she told him easing herself out of the chair.   
  
"And sir if I was Colonel Mackenzie, I'd want to know people were worried and trying to make it better...I'd want the Admiral to know no matter how bad it'd make me feel to know I hadn't gone to him myself." she finished. "Is that all Sir?"  
  
"Yes thank you Lieutenant."  
  
Harriet left, then Bud Roberts, her husband passed the door.  
  
"You have one hell of a wife there Bud." he shouted.  
  
"I know." Bud replied beaming. "Is everything okay sir?"  
  
"Just fine Bud. Do you know is the Admiral in a meeting or anything?"  
  
"Nope, I've just been speaking to him about a case."  
  
"Thanks Bud." Harm told the confused officer, getting out of his chair.  
  
  
1015 ZULU  
ADMIRAL CHEGWIDDENS OFFICE.  
  
"Tiner is the Admiral free to talk to me?" Harm asked the young officer who was sitting at his desk outside the Admirals office.  
  
Tiner used the intercom to ask the Admiral. "Yes Commander go on in." Tiner told him picking up some papers.  
  
"Commander Rabb what can I do for you." the Admiral saked as Harm entered his office.  
  
"Sir I have reason to believe that Colonel Mackenzie is being abused by Mr Brumby."  
  
"On what eveidence do you base this assumption?" the Admiral asked getting off his chair, starting to pace around his office.  
  
"Sir she hasn't been herself lately, she has bruises on her arms which she admittted he gave her when he got angry and where is she today?"  
  
"Mr Brumby called earlier saying the Colonel was sick."  
  
"Sir he wasn't happy that Mac and I spent the day together yesterday. He rang last night when I dropped her off home, where she was too scared to go by the way, and had a go at me   
for being there. He was convinced that something was going on between us and got angry."  
  
"Son half of this office are convinced that there is something going on between you and Colonel Mackenzie." the Admiral answered.  
  
"Yeah but they're not involved with Mac like Brumby is and aren't likely to hit her through jealousy."  
  
"Look son I understand your concern, I'm concerned too to tell you the truth. Of course I will investigate I may even get Sydney to go and talk to her at her apartment, she should be able to seee the extent of Mics hurting her if indeed he is. All I can tell you is keep an eye out, this won't be taken lightly son and I promise you if he is hurting her something will be done about it." the Admiral promised.  
  
"Thank you sir." Harm asked leaving.  
  
"I will not stand for it." the Admiral stated angrily sitting down.  
  
  
0900 ZULU.  
LIEUTENANT COMMANDER RABBS OFFICE.  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
18TH JULY  
  
It had been two days since Harms meeting with the Admiral and Mac had still not returned to work. Everytime he had tried to call Brumby had answered or the phone had been cut off and everytime he had been round Brumby had answered the door. To tell the truth he was beginning to give up hope that Mac would see sense and get away from him.  
  
The elevator bell rang and Mac stepped off, she strode purposely towards Harms office and shut the door behind her.  
  
"What the hell has he done to you?" Harm shouted seeing she had the remains of a black eye and that she was having trouble walking.  
  
"Why did you make him so mad Harm? Why the hell did you talk to him like that?" she shouted back.  
  
"I was trying to defend you Mac, I never wanted him to do that to you." he replied stroking her her face tenderly.  
  
She shied away "Don't touch me Harm okay please don't." she pleaded bursting into tears.  
  
Harm walked around his desk and put out his arms.  
  
"Come here ninja-girl." he replied soothingly.  
  
Mac walked into his arms which he wrapped soothingly around her. "You spoke to the Admiral didn't you? Sydney came round to see me yesterday, Mic was out...I'm on anti immflamatorys and antibiotics.. I came in so mad at you for telling them Harm, so mad at you, but I can't be....I...I can't." she told him between sobs.  
  
"Leave him Mac." Harm told her "For gods sake call the cops or something." he pleaded.  
  
"I'm a Marine Harm I can cope with this."  
  
"You call this coping?" he asked her stroking her hair back off her tear soaked face. "Look I'm sorry I made him mad taking you out, when I spoke to him on the phone that night or when I came to see you, but I'm not in the wrong here. I know I shouldn't interfere but I am so worried about you...I only wanted to look after you."  
  
"I know Harm, it's okay. Just let him cool down for a while will you?"  
  
"You can't be serious about sticking with him."  
  
"What like you and Renee Harm? I'm so sorry." she told him wiping her face and leaving. "I am so sorry."  
  
(END OF PART FIVE) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.  
  
1800 ZULU  
ROSELAKE HOTEL  
8TH AUGUST  
  
The weeks had passed quietly as wedding plans continued, the group all meeting up weekly to run ideas past each other and prices with A.J who was still intent on paying for a lot of the wedding. Mac and Harm had been meeting up in their spare time also when neither Renee or Mic were around, sharing a pizza or eating tacos, maybe only little things to a person but things which were rebuilding their relationship nonetheless. This quality time had meant a lot to the both of them, Mac especially. Things with Mic had been getting bad again, the teddy bear that Harm had won her having ended up shredded, Mic blaming it on the dog but Mac knowing otherwise and she had found the time that she spent with Harm a welcome and much needed relief.   
  
It was now the night before the wedding, the caterers whom Sydney had organised were due to arrive first thing, the marquee had been ordered, Will the owner of the hotel having given them a deal, the gowns and suits were ready to be tried on, something which the wedding party were going to do once they had settled in, the band were organised courtesy of Tiner who had offered to pitch in at the last minute.  
  
"This place is great." Harriet stated wistfully as the party of eleven entered the building, Renee and Mic having tagged along on the trip, Renee because she wanted to spend some time with Harm, and Mic presumably to keep an eye on Harm and Mac.   
  
"Yeah it's just beautiful, has a strange charm to it." Renee answered obviously not too impressed.  
  
"You kidding lady it's wonderful, just like my Courteney." he added kissing his fiance.  
  
"Lady?.. I'll have you know I'm Renee Peterson..."  
  
"Who?"Jack asked as they walked inside.  
  
Mac couldn't help but smile, either could the others apparently because somebody could be heard trying to stifle a giggle.  
  
"This the wedding party?" The owner asked.  
  
"It certainly is." A.J answered as his colleagues all began to wander around.  
  
"Okay, I have a key for a Mr Chegwidden and a Dr Sydney Walden...you're in room 109, I presume you want a double bed."  
  
"That would be fine thanks." A.J told the man taking the key, and immediately escorting Sydney up the stairs.  
  
"Go get em sir." Harm shouted, Renee tutting at his sense of humour while the others giggled.  
  
"The Roberts's you're in a honeymoon suite courtesy of the young couple here, thats room 111." he said pointing at the soon to be newlyweds "You have a hot tub and a balcony, and there's a basonette already made up in there for your little boy."  
  
Bud and Harriet turned to Courteney and Jack.  
  
"You two have been so great. We just wanted to give you a little something back." Courteney told them smiling.  
  
"Thank you." Harriet said beaming, going over to both Courteney and Jack and giving them a hug, Bud doing the same.  
  
Bud went and picked up their suitcases, Jack going to help then they carried them upstairs. Harriet followed behind with A.J wanting to see the room the young pair had booked for them.  
  
"Okay Courteney you're in room 110, there's two single beds in there. Jacks in room 112, also with two singles as you have chosen to respect tradition and not spend the night together before your wedding. You do however have a honeymoon suite booked for tommorow evening."  
  
"Thanks." she said taking the two keys, smiling, then graabing her suitcase and taking it upstairs and Sydney who had just come back down helping her with the gowns.  
  
"Miss Mackenzie and Mr Brumby is it? you're in room 113. I'm afraid there was some mix up and there are two single beds in there rather than a double."  
  
"Well can't you swap the room?" Mic asked getting angry.  
  
"Mic it's fine really." Mac told him, inwardly smiling.  
  
"Oh look a domestic, how cute." Renee commented sarcastically.  
  
"Look I'm sure somebody would swap if you asked mate, we're engaged you know we should at least have a double bed or the bloody honeymoon suite."  
  
"Listen sir, we have three honeymoon suites, the Roberts family are in one, another just married couple are in the other and Courteney and Jack, who I may add you are here for, are having the last one tommorow, now you can settle for what you've got or get lost...sir." Will replied smugly.  
  
"Lets just take the room Mic." Mac told him already having taken the key and carrying the suitcases upstairs.  
  
"Finally Mr Rabb and Miss Peterson you are in room 114, here is your key, enjoy your stay."  
  
Ten minutes later all had got their rooms sorted out, gotten changed out of their uniforms in the case of the Naval Officers among them and headed back downstairs for dinner.   
  
Everybody was seated when the soon to be married couple entered.  
  
"Courteney darling come and sit next to me, I would like to know about your view on young love and divorce." Renee asked.  
  
"I'm flattered really Miss...Pestecide was it?" she replied making the others grin "But I'd rather not." she answered going to sit by A.J, Jack sitting down next to her.  
  
"So if I may ask why do you seem so intent on getting married so young...I mean hey it's not like it's going to last very long, when young people get married it rarely does." Renee quizzed.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jack answered.  
  
"I was just saying divorce is at an all time high. What's the point of getting married any way if it's just going to end like that."  
  
"Look ma'am we love each other so we're getting married, that's what people do when they're in love. The moment I saw Court I knew I loved her with my heart and soul, something pretty sappy for a Naval officer to admit but true nonetheless. I believe in marriage and in making a go of it, if you look at life the way you do, not trying things because of statistics...that's just dense."  
  
"Yeah I mean look at Bud and Harriet, they're happy, they have a son and a new baby on the way, I'm sure they're not going to give up on married life just because lots of people are getting divorced and it would save them the heartache." Courteney added  
  
"No way." Bud chipped in "I love Harriet more than I love anyone, and A.J and our new baby. You say there's no point in getting married because it'll only end in divorce, well I don't see that happening to us because marriage is too important to just give up on. If you marry the one person who's your world...you're gonna have problems for sure but you're not gonna want to give up and lose that person because they mean too much. I don't know what I'd do without Harriet in my life and If I'd never have got married I wouldn't have what I do now. Divorce doesn't happen to everyone, and with these two I frankly don't see it happening." he added finishing his speech.  
  
Harriet leaned over and kissed him "I love you too baby." she told him sincerely giving him a hug.  
  
"Oh please it's a bunch of overreated sap." Renee told them.  
  
"Renee." Harm scolded getting tired of her attitude.  
  
"Well it's true." she answered.   
  
"Okay people look let's just eat okay, then try on the gowns. We can save arguing for after the wedding." A.J scolded.  
  
"That's gonna be damned hard." Mac muttered under her breath.  
  
(END OF PART SIX) 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.  
  
1900 ZULU  
ROSELAKE HOTEL  
HONEYMOON SUITE.  
  
The time had come for the bridesmaids, the bride, groom and the best man to try on their gowns and tuxedos. The women were getting changed in Bud and Harriets room, Bud acting as a go between as he was looking after baby A.J.  
  
"I look huge." Harriet stated loudly, trying on her gown.  
  
"You're pregnant Harriet you're supposed to." came Mac's voice from the bathroom.  
  
"You look beautiful honey." Bud told her peeping his head round the door, A.J in his arms waving at his mother.  
  
"Could you do my zipper up?" Harriet asked.  
  
Bud walked over to her and did it up. Harriet turned around. Her gown was Ivory coloured and silk with a lace trim at the bottom and straps for sleeves which had little red roses sown to them , the bodice had tiny roses sewn on with lace and the skirt was plain silk.  
  
"You look lovely." Bud told her so proud, A.J clapping his little hands in agreement.  
Harriet took his hand in hers. "What you said at dinner was so beautiful Bud I wanted to tell you that. You're my world too you know, you always will be." she finished.  
  
Bud kissed her tenderly. A.J suddenly began clapping his hands again, the pair turned around to see Mac in her gown, having emerged from the bathroom. Her gown was similar to Harriets, with strappy sleeves covered in red roses and a lace trim, however it was shorter and had little lilies sewn onto it with tiny glass beads.  
  
"I think I get A.Js aproval." Mac said going over to the baby and pulling faces at him.  
  
"You get ours too. You look lovely ma'am, doesn't she Bud...Close your mouth dear she's a superior officer." Harriet then added smiling.  
  
"Harriet I wasn't..."  
  
"I was teasing sweetheart." she added stroking his back gently.  
  
The door opened and Courteney walked in having just been talking to Sydney who had to rush off and take a look at a sick guest. She was half in her gown and half out and just needed someone to do her zipper up. Her gown was covered in glasss beads in the shape of lilys and roses with a lace trim and long lace sleeves which had tiny crystals on them. Her veil also had white crystals which glittered under the light and had a headband made out of white and red roses.  
  
"You look beautiful Courteney." the two women told her.  
  
"You guys do too." she replied giving them a hug.  
  
"Someone needs changing don't they..." Bud suddenly interuppted taking A.J into the bathroom. He turned around just before entering. "Carry on." he told them making them laugh.  
  
"He's a sweetie Harriet." Courteney told her.  
  
"Yes he is." she replied. "Look I'm gonna go get a glass of water downstairs, I'll come and do up that zipper in a minute, you want anything?."  
  
"No thanks...actually water would be fine."  
  
"I'll come with you I'm feeling kinda parched." Mac agreed as they left.  
  
Courteney sat down on the bed, she could hear Bud playing with A.J in the bathroom. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." she shouted.  
  
"Courteney baby hey....you seen...urm Sarah?" Mic Brumby slurred staggering in.  
  
"She uh went to get a drink." the woman replied.  
  
"She's a cracker you know." he replied drunkenly.  
  
"Look I'm kinda waiting for Harriet to zip up my gown so could you go?"  
  
"I'll do it up for you love." he told her staggering towards the bed on which she was sitting.  
  
"I'd rather wait for Harriet if you don't mind." The woman repied holding her gown shut at the back.  
  
"You know, you are a beautiful woman." he told her edging closer "Let me get that zipper for you." he replied pulling her hand away from her gown and holding it so she wouldn't struggle.  
  
"Get off me."  
  
Brumby started to pull her zipper up, then pulled it down again trying to get the dress off.  
  
" Ooopps, wrong way.' he laughed smugly "Come on Courteney you know you want it? You've wanted me since you saw me."  
  
"What are you deluded you creep?" she screamed. "Get off me!!!"  
  
Mic started to kiss her back then pushed her down on the bed.  
  
"Don't fight it Courteney luv you know you want it." Brumby told her drunkenly pinning her down.  
  
"Get off." she cried "Please get off me." she pleaded.  
  
Harm, A.J and Jack who were across the hall heard shouting coming from Courteneys room, even Harriet heard her, Mac having gone outside for a moment.  
  
"If you don't give me what I want I'll hurt you and get it anyway." he growled.  
  
Suddenly the bathroom door burst open and Bud entered carrying A.J.  
  
"Get your dirty hands off her Brumby." He shouted.  
  
The young woman was crying but with all her strength she kicked Mic and he fell to the floor. She ran over to Bud, at that moment A.J, Harm, Sydney, Jack and Harriet entered. Baby A.J now crying in Buds arms and Courteney collapsed on the floor.  
  
"What the hell happened?" A.J shouted running over to Courteney.  
  
"Court?" Jack shouted concerned, running over to his soon to be wife and hugging her.  
  
Sydney ran over to Mic who wsa rollong around on the floor.  
  
"Leave him." Bud shouted angrily.  
  
"Bud?" Harriet scolded looking at her husband, then softening "What...?"  
  
Courteney looked up at A.J her eyes full of tears.  
  
"He tried to rape her Harriet." Bud shouted. "I was changing A.J, he came in and... I could hear him forcing her down. I could...he told her if she didn't give him what he wanted he would hurt her and take it any way." The shaken officer told his wife.   
  
"He's lying I would never do that." Brumby shouted trying to defend himself.  
  
Harriet glared at the man on the floor then took Bud and the crying A.J in her arms.  
  
"Courteney?" Harm asked going over to the shaken youngster.  
  
"Oh god Harm..." she told him. "Bud's telling...the truth." she replied through sobs. "If he could do that to me what the hell has he done to Sarah." she added.   
  
Jack got up from where he was sitting on the floor. "You sick bastard, it's the day before our wedding!" he practically screamed going over to Brumby. "You bastard." he shouted again kicking the man until A.J pulled him off. "Aren't you mad A.J?" the young man shouted.  
  
"My little girl is lying on the floor crying her eyes out because of what he's done to her...Of course I'm mad." he snarled. "But violence doesn't solve anything, it just makes us more like him." he finished moving Sydney away from the man..  
  
"This is crap. They're lying." Brumby snarled again, trying to defend himself.  
  
Harriet walked over to Courteney. "What happened baby?" she asked tenderly.  
  
Courteney took a deep breath.  
  
"It's okay honey we're here now." Harm reassured.  
  
"I was sitting on the bed. Harriet had gone to get a drink of water with Sarah and I was waiting for her to come back....He...he wanted Sarah, I said she had gone to get a drink downstairs with Harriet and that I was waiting for her to do up my zipper....He offered...he said he would do it, I said no but he wouldn't...he pulled my arm away from my gown and started doing it up but....God Harm he pulled it back down and pushed me onto the bed...I tried to fight but he kept saying that he knew I wanted it...he told me if I didn't give him what he wanted he'd hurt me and get it anyway...he tried to rape me." she said before totally breaking down.  
  
"These are lies." Brumby said getting up and walking to the door. "You little bitch stop lying." he growled pusing tthe others out of the way and running down the stairs.  
  
A.J, Harm, Jack and Sydney followed, Sydney running off to a phone, Harriet and Bud staying upstairs to comfort the girl.  
  
A.J had by now lost it and grabbed Brumby as soon as he caught up to him punching him in the face.  
  
"You sick bastard! She's a child. She's getting married tommorow...I hope you rot. I hope you god damn rot." he shouted, fighting as Harm and Jack pulled him away, angry themselves but thinking of what A.J had said earlier.  
  
"What the hell is going on here." came the voice of someone oblivious to the situation. Mac had just entered the hotel to see Mic battered and bleeding and Harm and Jack glaring at him holding A.J back.  
  
"I said what the hell is going on?" she shouted again wanting an answer.  
  
"Whatever they say are all lies luv. They just want to break us up." he growled.  
  
"Sir? Harm? Jack? could someone please explain why my fiance looks like he's been ten rounds...?"  
  
"I am so sorry Mac." Harm told her.  
  
"Why what the hell is going on. Tell me!" she shouted.  
  
"Ma'am Mic just attacked Courteney in our room. He was drunk and looking for you but found her instead. He tried to rape her ma'am." Bud said quietly having just walked down the stairs.  
  
"You're lying, Mic would never..."  
  
"Really Mac? You're on anti inflammatories, antibiotics, you told me that yourself." Harm told her quietly.  
  
"Mac we heard her screaming, Bud heard it all he was in the bathroom changing A.J." A.J told her. "We found the poor kid in tears on the floor."  
  
Mac turned to look at Mic.   
  
"They've never wanted us to be together luv, it's probably all down to him, some plan to break us up." he said glaring at Harm. "He just wants you to himself."  
  
"Mac." Harm said gently going over to her "This is no lie. You know how he can be, you've got scars to prove it." he told her.  
  
Mac looked deep into his eyes which were full of hurt and worry.  
  
"It's the truth Mac." Courteney told her coming down the stairs in her gown which left the men breathless, Harriet at her side carrying baby A.J. "He came in looking for you, I told him you'd gone to get a drink and that I was waiting for Harriet to come and do up my zipper..."  
  
"Shut up you bitc..."  
  
"Why you..." A.J shouted lunging for Brumby Harm holding him back, Jack having gone to Courteney.  
  
"He said he'd do it Mac, but I said no." Courteney walked over to Mac and Harm, Jacks hand holding hers. "Then he grabbed my hand away. He pulled it up but then pulled it back down...he tried to pull my gown off but I struggled. He said I wanted it Mac, I never wanted it." she cried. "Then he told me if I didn't give him what he wanted he'd hurt me and take it anyway."  
  
"Mac they're lying." Brumby told her  
  
"Courteney would never lie. Not about this." Jack shouted.  
  
"Sarah..." Brumby pleaded.  
  
"The police are on their way." Sydney said quietly coming over to join the group, the other guests watching the scene from a safe distance.  
  
"Mac?" he pleaded again noticing the far away look in her eyes. "Don't let them do this...don't let them call the police I would never..."  
  
"If you've ever believed in me Mac, if you've ever trusted me...trust me now." Harm told her stroking her face "Sarah he did this, whatever he tells you he did it. We would never lie about something like this, never."  
  
"Bud would never lie Mac." Harriet told her. "You know that and neither would the Admiral, nor Harm."  
  
Mac looked at her friends, remembered her own scars, recognised the look in Courteneys eyes as one she had seen looking in her own mirror. She walked up to Brumby and slapped him round the face.  
  
"This is for Courteney." she told him ,and this, she said doing it again harder "Is for me. For all the times you did that to me." She replied breaking down.  
  
"Don't do this luv, you love me!"  
  
"No Mic I don't love you. I never loved you." she shouted "I was just settling, settling for second best, for someone who cared about me because the one man I've ever really loved pushed me away. My heart has only ever belonged to one person Mic, and damn it that person is not you, that person is the one standing over there not knowing what to do with himself." she said looking over at Harm. "So you can have back your ring." she said throwing it back at him. "And you can leave me the hell alone."  
  
"You, this is all your fault." he shouted getting off the floor and making his way over to Harm ready to punch, pushing everyone else out of the way. "I swear..."  
  
"What Mic, you'll hit me?...you think you're so big don't you, hitting women like that, using them...yeah well I've got news for you Mic paybacks a bitch aint it." he replied punching him in the jaw.  
  
  
Mic made a break for it running towards the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't kangaroo boy." Will the owner of the hotel shouted pushing him to the ground as the police entered and handcuffed him. "You're getting your just desserts whether you like it or not."  
  
A female officer walked over to the group. "I'd like to take a statement from each of you regarding the attempted rape reported. May I speak to the victim please?" she asked.  
  
"You can speak to both victims." Mac added bravely "He um...he."  
  
"It's okay Mac it's over now." Harm told her stroking her hair out of her face.  
  
"You can use the lounge if you want." Will told the officer.  
  
"Thank you. If you can come this way please." she asked Mac and Courteney who followed quietly, A.J helping the two wounded women along.  
  
Suddenly Renee came downstairs.  
  
"Excuse me, what the hell is all this shouting about? Would you mind toning it down a little, I have a migraine." she added.  
  
"Excuse me?" Harm answered madly turning around.  
  
Renee looked around her at the policewoman leading Mac and Courteney to the living room and the officers hauling Brumby out of the door.  
  
"What? have Mac and Brumby been showing these two how to have a domestic? how cute. I told you it wouldn't last. Is the stupid little wedding off then?" she asked Harm.  
  
"Renee what are you on about now."  
  
"I told them it wouldn't last didn't I? I told them earlier weddings between youngsters don't last, how right was I. And as for Mac and Brumby I say he's better off without her."  
  
"That is it. There was an attempted rape Miss Peterson, Mic attacked Courteney that's why the police have him. No the wedding is not off, they are still getting as married as far as I know and I happen to think it will work even if you don't. As for Mac I'd say that she's better off with him rather than the other way around because she's damn site more of a better person that that man could ever be. So why don't you take your 'could everybody shut up because the poor little anchorwoman has got a migraine and needs quiet' syndrome and get lost!!! If you want pain try childbirth, but I don't suppose you ever will it'd probably be too messy." Bud shouted.  
  
Harriet turnrd to look at her husband in shock, then smiled. "Go Bud!" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Harm you aren't going to let him talk to me like that are you?" Renee whined.  
  
"Quite Frankly yes. I have had about enough of you Renee, or your whining and your I'm so hard done by routine. What you said about Courteney and Jack was damed cruel and   
inconsiderate, what you said about Mac was even worse."  
  
"There you go, defending her again. What do you see in her anyway?" Renee shouted causing Mac, Courteney and even the police woman to look up.  
  
"I see a beautiful woman who has so much to offer, I see an incerdible smile, a wonderful personality and a warm heart which a guy couldn't help but love. I see a lovely kind, warm and sweet human being, something which you wouldn't have a clue about."  
  
Renee gasped "That's it! look Mister I have just had a call from work, now are you going to leave this shambles and come with me or are you going to stay here with your mismatch friends and let this totally stupid shambles continue?"  
  
Harm looked at Mac who was now in tears in the lounge after having to relive what Brumby had done to her in recent months, then he looked at his friends. Finally he settled on Renee.  
  
"Look at her, at what state she's in, I'm not leaving her Renee, I would never leave her like that, I could never leave her like that."  
  
" Then I guess it's time for a choice. You can come with me, leave all this behind and we can stay together...or you can stay here with her, and we're finished. Choose Harm."  
  
Mac and the guys watched as Harm went over to the coat stand by the door and got a jacket.  
  
"It's pretty cold outside Renee...and don't let the door hit you on the way out. I choose her by the way, and my friends just incase you hadn't worked out what I meant." Harm said giving her the jacket and shooting Mac a smile.  
  
"It's your last chance Harm, we could be happy together." Renee pleaded.  
  
"Sorry Renee I've made my choice." he finished entering the lounge as Renee stormed out of the building "You did want me to make one right?" he shouted from behind her.  
  
(END OF PART SEVEN) 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.  
  
2130 ZULU.  
ROSELAKE HOTEL.  
  
Harmon Rabb stood outside the hotel thinking. He had tried to talk to Mac but she had just run upstairs and he didn't know what to do. He loved that woman so much and wanted to comfort her, to tell her just how much he cared, but he was scared, scared like he had been on that ferry when she tried to tell him how she felt.  
  
"Harmon Rabb Jr what are you doing outside on your own?" came a familiar voice from behind him.  
  
"Mom what are you doing here?" Harm asked as his mother Trish Burnett came into view carrying a big package in her hands.  
  
"I bring wedding cake." came the reply. "A.J called. What's wrong dear?" she asked noticing the sullen look on his face.  
  
"Everything is such a mess mom." he told her sitting down on a plastic chair that had been left outside.  
  
"Like what Harmon, talk to me."  
  
"That guy who Mac was engaged too..."  
  
"What darling?" she asked.  
  
"He's been beating her."  
  
"Well is she alright?"  
  
"Not really. He tried to rape the girl who's wedding we organised, the police were called and they took him away tonight. She was so scared mom you should've seen her she's been on antibiotics, anti inflammatory drugs, she's been afraid to go home and I tried to help her...I didn't know how. Then tonight he went after Courteney, kept telling Mac we were lying when she found A.J trying to beat the crap out of the guy...that he'd done nothing, and for a moment I thought she believed him or was too scared not too. You should've seen her when she realised...he must've hurt her so badly"  
  
"That poor woman."  
  
"I offered to have her stay at mine a few weeks ago, that put Renees back up a bit and his too. For two days after that she was off sick and she could barely walk when she came back to work. Things had been getting so much better mom, we spent the day at a fair and we spoke properly for the first time since I came back to JAG while we were there." he said affectionately "And tonight in front of everyone she practically told me that she loved me, that with Mic she was only settling for second best because when we were on a ferry and she tried to tell me how she felt I pushed her away."  
  
"Oh Harmon you didn't."  
  
"She won't even talk to me mom! she said she loved me and she won't even talk to me." he said putting  
his head in his hands.   
  
"Do you love her?" Trish asked. "Harmon Rabb do you love her?"  
  
"Yes, yes I love her, I always have done and I always will. Mom I love her so much it hurts and that scares me. There's no Renee anymore there's just Mac now, I just...God she means so much to me mom I've known that since I met her, I've known she's the woman I want to wake up with, to grow old with...to have your grandchildren with for gods sake."  
  
"Then for gods sake do something about it. She's scared Harmon that's why she ran, because she opened herself up in front of everybody and that scares her. Why didn't you tell her how you felt on that ferry dear? why if you love her so much didn't you tell her then?"  
  
"Because I was scared. I was scared that she felt the same about me as I did for her. She broke my heart too you know going to him."  
  
"What did you expect when you pushed her away. Don't leave it too late Harmon because one day you could lose the one you love, the one who's your world and then you'll regret things and regrets are not the best things to carry inside Harm, they are no way the best." she told him, leaving him food for thought as she entered the hotel.  
  
Everyone had changed back into regular clothes and were now sitting in the lounge watching Baz Luhrmans Romeo and Juliet which Will had hired for them all. Harriet was laying long ways on a sofa, her head resting on Buds chest, holding him close, A.J playing with the Admiral who was bouncing him on his knee, Sydney beside him with her head on his shoulder. Courteney and Jack were sitting similarly, Jack stroking Courteneys hair.   
  
"You know I understand if you don't want to get married tommorow." Jack told Courteney quietly.  
  
Everyone looked up waiting for her reply.   
  
"You kidding sailor, that bastard may of knocked me down but he could never stop me marrying the guy I love."  
  
"Looks like you're stuck with her Jack." Bud joked.  
  
"Oh I can think of worse things." he replied kissing her forehead.  
  
"Excuse me? where are the bride and groom?" came a voice from the door way.  
  
"That would be us?" Jack asked lifting a hand to signify who the voice belonged to.  
  
"Well I have your cake." the woman replied. "Hello I'm Trish Burnett, Harms mother."  
  
"Hi." everyone chorused, Jack and Courteney getting up to shake Trish's hand, Will taking the cake to put in the kitchen.  
  
"Mrs Burnett do you get on with Mac?" Harriet asked from where she was laying.  
  
"Yes dear why?" Trish replied.  
  
"Well she could probably do with you upstairs." Bud finished as Trish gave them a nod. "She's in room 113."  
  
  
2140 ZULU.  
ROOM 113  
ROSELAKE HOTEL  
  
Sarah Mackenzie lay on the bed crying. She was crying with relief as Mic was now gone but she was crying with sadness also. She had made her feelings clear to everyone down stairs, had told them how she loved a certain Naval Aviator who was obviously restraining himself with much difficulty from ripping Mic Brumby to pieces but he hadn't even come to look for her, to come and comfort her, to come and kiss it better which she could of done with at that moment. She tried to be angry with him for it, she tried to hate him for it, but she couldn't, not one bit because she loved that man more than anything, more than Mic...more than any one thing, she could never hate him.  
  
"Sarah darling it's Trish...Trish Burnett...are you in there?"  
  
"Trish what are you doing here?" Mac said through tears answering the womans question.  
  
"I was drafted in to get the wedding cake sorted. Oh darling come here." she said softly sitting down next to Mac and rocking her in her arms as a mother would their child when they were upset.  
  
"Oh Trish everything...in such...a..mess." she said shakily through tears.  
  
"Yes Harmon told he about Mic...I am so sorry, no woman should ever have to go through that." Trish said rubbing Macs back. "You know my son is standing outside beating himself up over this. He feels responsible in some way."  
  
"Well then he's stupid, none of this is Harms fault, he was one of the people trying to get me away from Mic." Mac told Trish looking up at her face.  
  
"He was also the one who pushed you into his arms wasn't he?" Trish stated making Mac look down. Trish took the womans face gently in her hands and lifted it up so she was looking into her eyes. "You know, my son thinks the world of you Sarah Mackenzie, he loves you more than he could ever say to you, to me or anyone. When he speaks about you his eyes light up, his face lights up...you're his angel. He's just scared Sarah...man get that way when they're in love...I know. Go to him Sarah, I have a feeling that if you do you're going to get the man you truly love tonight."  
  
"How do you know I love Harm?"  
  
"Sarah he told me you practically shouted it to everyone in the hotel down there, and I can see it in your eyes. Sweetheart you're both scared I know that but you already have something that couples strive so hard for years to get. Don't throw it away, nor your happiness because of fear, it's not worth it."  
  
"I love him so much Trish." Mac told the older woman crying again.  
  
"I know child, I know." she soothed kissing Mac on the forehead and rocking her until the tears could come no more.  
  
(END OF PART EIGHT) 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.  
  
  
2155 ZULU.  
ROSELAKE HOTEL.  
  
Harm sat with his feet in the swimming pool thinking of what his mother had said when he heard footsteps behind him.   
  
"Hey there flyboy, want some company?" came a quiet voice.  
  
"Hey. Sure." he replied looking at her and wondering how after all she had been through she still managed to look as beautiful as she did.  
  
Mac sat down next to him.  
  
"I've been speaking to your mom. She tells me you're pretty down on yourself over this?" she said quietly looking into his deep blue green eyes.  
  
"Yeah well Mac I pushed you into his arms and look what he did to you."  
  
"And why did you do that Harm? why did you do it if you loved me?"  
  
"Mom told didn't she?" Harm said smiling "Mac I was so scared. When you were going to tell me I just couldn't handle it and..."  
  
"You just ran away right?"  
  
"Right. Hey you ran to Brumby too remember. You broke my heart when you got engaged to him."  
  
"And you think you didn't that night when you pushed me away? Harm I've loved you since the first moment I saw you...I love that smile, I love your face...I love your ass." she added making him laugh "Harm you're the only guy I have ever been able to see myself getting married to, having children with or growing old and decrepit with, you stole my heart flyboy."   
she told him.  
  
"And you ninja girl stole mine too. Damn it Mac I love you so much, I always have done and I always will...I guess I was scared more than anything, that's why I ran. I never wanted you to be with Brumby, it crushed me to see you with him..."  
  
"What about you and Renee?" Mac asked.  
  
"That was just sex." Harm answered playfully.  
  
"Harmon Rabb well I never." Mac said gently swatting him.   
  
"Truthfully I guess I wanted something to take my mind off you and Bugme and Renee happened to be there, Mac I never loved her if that's what you mean, I only ever loved you, I only ever could love you."  
  
"Then when you came back from flying...that was tough..."  
  
"Yeah I don't quite know what happened there."  
  
"Maybe all that testosterone got to your head?"  
  
"Or jet fuel fumes?"  
  
"Yeah or that." he answered stroking her face. "But that's past now, Brumby, Renee..."  
  
"Not testosterone I hope, that can be a turn on." Mac told him with a giggle. "But you're right they are in the past and us..."  
  
"We're the future." he finished taking her hand in his. "Sarah Catherine Mackenzie you are my angel you know that? you've had my heart from the very first moment I saw you and you'll always have it. I don't ever want to lose you marine, not in this lifetime or any other if you believe in reincarnation and all that, I just want to hold you in my arms and..."  
  
In the midst of his declaration she kissed him, their love pulsating through them as their souls melded into one.  
  
"I love you too Harmon Rabb Jr, I always have and I always will no matter what. You got my heart flyboy, you always have had it, you're my soul Harmon Rabb Jr...don't you ever forget it." she replied stroking his face and then pulling him in close to kiss him.  
  
Suddenly both lost their footing and went into the swimming pool still entwined in each others arms. Harm brushed Mac's now wet hair away from her face, Mac stroking his tenderly and they stayed there in the water kissing each other hungrily and holding each other tight.  
  
In the lounge Trish Burnett had joined the others watching Romeo and Juliet, having decided to share Courteneys room at the hotel and stay for the wedding. She liked the young couple and only wished that her pep talks with Harm and Mac had done the trick. The group were now watching the swimming pool scene in the film where Romeo and Juliet kissed each other hungrily in he pool. Harriet was laying still with her arms wrapped lovingly around her husband, their baby still wide awake playing with Sydney. Trish got up to get a drink from the cabinet by the window and saw a sight that made her warm with joy. She could see her son and Mac in the swimming pool in each others arms under the starlit sky.  
  
"Speaking of this scene in Romeo and Juliet come take a look at this?" she stated to the others in the room who all piled up at the window to peep.  
  
"That's so sweet!" Harriet stated excitedly.  
  
"It certainly is. Well back to the movie people." A.J said with a smile, actually enjoying the film.  
  
"You know this is against regulations Sir." Jack stated.  
  
"Yes I am aware of that but will not do anything about it. Son when you've seen people going through what that pair have to finally be brought together you're willing to put your ass on the line for them." he beamed sitting back down.  
  
"I'm glad they're fnally happy sir." Bud stated snuggling up to his wife on the chair.  
  
"Me too." Harriet said smiling, laughing as little A.J started clapping his tiny hands in agreement.  
  
  
2210 ZULU.  
ROSELAKE HOTEL.  
  
Harm and Mac entered the hotel soaked and wanting to go and get changed among other things. They walked to the stairs peeping in the lounge on their way to see the group watching Romeo and Juliet, baby A.J giggling at the top of his lungs while Bud blew kisses onto his tummy. Harm grabbed Mac's hand.  
  
"Guys we're just going to get changed into some dry clothes we'll be down in a while." Harm told them grinning at Mac.  
  
"Okay kids." A.J replied in a funny voice " Just make sure you don't wear out the bed springs when you're up there will you or I'll have to pay the damages." he joked turning back to   
the film. Harm and Mac looked at each other and smiled knowing they had their Admirals blessing. "Congratulations guys it's about time." he said sincerely as the others turned aound and beamed at them.  
  
"Now go and warm yourseves up before you catch pneumonia." Trish stated making the others laugh.  
  
"Why don't you head upstairs, I have a call I have to make." Harm told Mac who gave him a puzzled look but went anyway. He went to the phone and dialed.  
  
"Martha hi, I need a favour I know it's short notice..."  
  
(END OF PART NINE) 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.  
1300 ZULU  
ROSELAKE HOTEL  
9TH AUGUST.  
  
Jack stood under the rose arch where he and Courteney would shortly be taking their vows, Harm stood at his side looking just as nervous as he did.  
  
"You got the rings right?" Jack asked nervously.  
  
"Uh Oh...yeah of course I have." he said smiling as he saw the look of terror on the young mans face.  
  
"Hey man don't do that!" Jack told him.  
  
"Sorry buddy couldn't resist." Harm stated cheekily.  
  
Courteney stood at the door of the hotel waiting for the music to start that would accompany her and the bridesmaids walk up the path to the arch which had been sprinkled with rose petals.   
  
"You okay honey?" Mac asked walking over to her.  
  
"I'm fine. Nervous as hell but happy you know?"  
  
"Yeah I know." she said remembering the night before and how nervous she had been but how when she had been with Harm it had all melted away.  
  
A.J who had just been talking to Sydney came over and took Courteneys arm.  
  
"Hows my girl doing?"  
  
"Okay." she beamed. "A.J thank you so much for this." she said smiling "I wish there was some way I could pay you guys back for all this."  
  
"Hey watching you walk down the aisle and marry the guy you love is pay back enough." Bud stated as he walked up to Courteney with baby A.J, Harriet holding his hand. "Nervous huh?" he asked.  
  
Courteney nodded her head.   
  
"It's worth it Courteney, I'll tell you that now." he replied giving his wife a kiss before walking over to join the rest of the guests in their seats, A.J waving to everyone as they went.  
  
Suddenly the music started and Sydney walked down the aisle, throwing a glance backwards and blowing a kiss at A.J as she went. Next up was Mac who recieved an adorable smile from Harm as she walked beofre he mouthed 'hi sexy' which nearly made her giggle in front of everyone. Next up was Harriet who blew a kiss at Bud and A.J as she walked past her gown shimmering in the sun, and her face glowing. Next it was time for Courteney and A.J to walk. Before they went Courteney turned to A.J.  
  
"You know you'll always be my dad A.J, I just wanted you to know."  
  
A.J kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"And you'll always be my little girl." he replied leading his daughter down the aisle. When she got there Jack looked at her proudly and so obviously in love.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today..."  
1345 ZULU.  
ROSELAKE HOTEL.  
  
The reception had been under way for the past half hour, speeches had been made and the bride and groom were having their first dance as a wedded couple, they looked so happy and the wdding had gone off without any hitches. The ceremony had been beautiful though it had been interuppted by the arrival of a couple of guests in a taxi one who seemed over excited that there was a wedding going on. Mac looked at them wistfully, she couldn't wait until that was her and Harm up there dancing like that as man and wife. Harm squeezed her hand and kissed her, putting an arm around her though Mac could swear he was shaking. She stroked his face.  
  
"You okay baby?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine." he replied beaming.  
  
The song gradually came to a close and Harm disappeared from his chair going over to the band and taking the microphone drawing everybodys attention. Pretty soon all was quiet.  
  
"Hi everyone. I know all the speeches have been made regarding the lovely Courteney and Jack here so I'm not going to make one about them, actually I'm going to do something which I should have done a long time ago." Harm told them all his voice shaking slightly.  
  
"I would like to say about the couple however that this wedding has been beautiful and that I am so proud to have been a part of it. Seeing people so young and yet so in love as these two are is a beautiful thing, as is the fact that arranging this wedding has brought me and the woman I love together, for that Courteney and Jack I love you, Thankyou. You are probably wondering why I am standing up here like an idiot at the moment shaking like a leaf well I do have a good reason and I have a question to ask."  
  
Harm got down from where he was standing the microphone still in his hands and walked over to the table where Mac and the gang were sitting. "Sarah Catherine Mackenzie you are the most beautiful, the most loving, the most incredible, and strongest woman that I have ever met in my whole life. I love you more than anything in this whole world and have done for as long as you have been in my life. You're my angel Mac, my reason for being..."  
  
He went down on his knee.  
  
"And I would be honoured if you would be my wife." he finished taking a diamond engagement ring out of his pocket.  
  
The guests gasped, Trish, Harriet, Bud and A.J holoding their breath in anticipation. For a moment Mac just sat there, a tear of joy rolling down her face as her dreams became realised.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you sailor I love you too." she told him happily the marquee erupting with cheers.  
  
Harm got up and outstretched his hand, Mac walking round the table to join him.  
  
"Well hurry up and kiss then, we've waited long enough." came a voice from behind them.  
  
Mac turned round to see Chloe and Martha standing there, Chloe, wearing a silk gown for the occasion immediately running into Mac's arms.  
  
"How...?"  
  
"Harm called us last night saying you had gotten together and that he was going to propose today. Chloe got so excited, so we caught a plane this morning to come and see it. What you didn't think we'd miss this did you?"  
  
Mac looked at her future husband and smiled, and then they kissed, being incredibly careful not to squash Chloe who was in Mac's arms. She gave everyone a thumbs up sign, her face covered with a massive grin and everyone cheered.  
  
Harm looked down at the grinning child. "Call me presumptuous but I want one of these." he told Mac as Chloe put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Me too sailor." she replied kissing Chloe on the forehead as their friends came over to congratulate them.  
  
(END OF PART TEN) 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.  
  
1230 ZULU  
ROSELAKE HOTEL  
8TH OCTOBER  
  
"Could you help me do up my zipper Courteney?" Harriet asked the young woman who had already gotten into her bridesmaids dress and done her hair, and who had just finished Chloe's, pinning it up with diamond hairclips.  
  
"Sure." the young woman replied going over to Harriet and doing it up. "Mac aren't you gonna get into your gown?" she then asked noticing that though her hair was done she was not yet dressed.  
  
"Yeah in a minute, I'm just waiting for..."  
  
There was a knock at the door and Sydney entered with her medical bag.   
  
"Sarah you ready?" Sydney asked.  
  
Mac nodded and followed Sydney to the door, her wedding gown in her arms.  
  
"You can use my room, it's just next door. Jack's getting ready with Harm and Bud." Courteney told them throwing a puzzled glance at Harriet and Chloe who was trying to do a pair of   
strappy sandals up.  
  
"Thanks." Sydney replied leaving the room with Mac in tow.  
  
"Chloe do you know what's up with Mac?" Harriet asked the child going over to the little moses basket where her new baby daughter Sarah Mae was asleep.  
  
"Nope." the child replied. "But could you please do these sandals up, they are really getting on my nerves."  
  
Five minutes later the women were all ready and had gone out onto the landing to wait for Mac. They had on lilac bridemaids dresses with white and lilac flowers sewn on to them, and tiny ones on the straps. There were tiny diamonds sewn onto the dresses in the shape of tiny flowers and each had a tiara on, their hair pinned up in curls which fell around them.  
  
Bud and Jack left the room in which they had been changing to come and see why the women were all waiting on the landing. Bud looked at his wife, the moses basket carrying his the tiny form of his sleeping daughter in her arms.  
  
"You look beautiful honey." he told her, putting his arms around her waist.  
  
"So do you sexy." she replied adoringly.  
  
"You're a stunner Court." Jack told his wife.  
  
"You too sailor." she replied smiling.  
  
"So why are you all out here, and where's the Colonel?" Bud asked.  
  
"Sydney's checking her out." Harriet told him.  
  
"Well is everything okay?"  
  
"Bud honey we really don't know." Harriet replied giving her husband a kiss.  
  
Sydney opened the door to the room and left.  
  
"Syd is everything okay?" Courteney asked.  
  
"I think that's for Mac to tell you herself." Sydney replied going to get changed herself.  
  
Mac came out of the room, now in her gown which she had taken into the room with her. It was a long flowing ivory gown with tiny red roses and little planes, affectionately representing her husband to be's love for flying sewn on in little diamonds. She had a tiara on the same as the bridesmaids diamond earrings anmd a diamond neckalce and anklet.  
  
"Wow you look great, I bet Harm can't wait to get you out of that dress." Chloe told her cheekily before bursting into tears. "You're not gonna die are you." she asked relating to Sydneys giving Mac a check up.  
  
"No silly of course not." Mac replied picking the younster up and giving her a cuddle.  
  
"Then what's going on, I mean you're not sick are you ma'am?" Bud asked concerned taking his now awake daughter into his arms and rocking her back to sleep.  
  
Mac motioned for everyone to follow her into the room where the women had peviously been getting ready.  
  
"If I tell you guys something will you promise not to tell Harm? I want to tell him at the reception." Mac asked them all settling down on the bed with Chloe on her lap.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Okay." Mac took a deep breath "Guys, I'm pregnant. I've been feeling nauseous for a couple of weeks now, Sydney just confirmed it."  
  
"You're having Harms baby. Cool." Chloe stated hugging Mac.  
  
"Yeah it is." Mac replied patting her stomach. "But I want to tell him okay, so keep your mouths zipped."  
  
Courteney and Jack walked over and gave Mac a hug.  
  
"Congratulations ma'am." Bud said smiling going over to the Colonel and giving her a hug.  
  
"Yeah ma'am congratulations." Harriet told her sweetly going over to her and giving her a hug also though being careful not to squish the little child in her arms. "You're gonna have endless dirty diapers, sleepless nights, no time to yourselves, breasts the size of...You're gonna love it." Harriet finished looking at the tiny form in her arms.  
  
"Yeah, I think I am." Mac answered sincerely looking at her little namesake and remembering baby A.J when he was a newborn and how she loved him like he was her own .  
  
"If it's a girl will you call her Chloe?" Chloe asked with a cheeky grin.  
  
"I think we'll have to wait and see." Mac told the young girl, pushing a stray curl out of her face. "Do you think Harm's going to be happy about this?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Bud told her. "He's been playing with A.J most of the morning, you should see him in his little suit, he's so cute." Bud told them.  
  
"Who A.J or Harm?" Mac joked.  
  
"Seriously Mac he's been cooing over A.J all morning, he'll be over the moon." Jack told her.  
  
There was a knock at the door and a little head came round the side next to Harms, he was carrying A.J in a little aeroplane position.  
  
"We wondered where everyone had got too." he told them putting A.J on his shoulders "Everything okay?" he asked the baby patting Harm on the head like he was hitting a drum.  
  
The inhabitants of the room giggled.  
  
"Cute!" Chloe remarked making them giggle even harder regarding Macs earlier remark about Harm and fatherhood.  
  
(END OF PART ELEVEN) 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.  
  
1300 ZULU  
ROSELAKE HOTEL  
  
Harm stood under the arch where Jack had stood a few months earlier, Bud at his side, ready to take the woman he loved as his wife. He was nervous but he was also extremely happy, it was something he had been waiting for for years and it felt so right. He looked at Bud who had a grin on his face.  
  
"Would you like to share Lieutenant?" he asked.  
  
"No sir, sorry sir." he replied.  
  
The music started and Harm turned around to see Sydney walk down the aisle first, then Harriet who flashed a beautiful smile at Bud before going over to her daughter and son who Trish was playing with, and then Courteney and Chloe who walked together hand in hand drawing lots of smiles from the huge number of guests that had attended. They all looked beautiful.  
  
Harm turned around completely as he saw Mac's approach down the aisle, she looked stunning and gave him a big smile as she walked towards him, neither could believe the day was really here.  
  
"Two women in a matter of months sir." Mac commented to A.J quietly regarding his giving both her and Courteney away as they were walking down the aisle towards the love of her life. "Any chance you're gonna make that a third? well you know except for your being at the other end of the aisle?" she asked rgarding Sydney.  
  
"We'll see." he whispered beaming at Sydney as they walked past.  
  
Mac looked at Harms face, she couldn't take hre eyes off him as she made her way down the aisle, nor he her. He was truly the love of her life and while it already seemed as if they were   
one she couldn't wait to have their relationship blessed by God, to be Mrs Harmon Rabb Jr.  
  
She finally reached the arch, still covered with red roses as was the path and looked deep into Harms eyes.   
  
" I love you." she mouthed befoer the ceremony started.  
  
"Love you too." he mouthed back, turning towards the minister who would make their dream come true.  
  
1400 ZULU  
ROSELAKE HOTEL.  
  
It was official Harm and Mac were now man and wife. They had walked through the Arch Of Steel half an hour ago as Mr and Mrs Harmon Rabb Jr and it was obvious to all they couldn't be happier, they hadn't taken their hands off each other since the ceremony had ended. It was now time for speeches.  
  
Bud hit a glass and stood up clearing his throat.  
  
"As best man I figure I kinda have a duty to make a speech here regarding the Colonel and Commander and their finally seeing the light." he told the guests making them laugh.  
  
He turned towards them. "Commander, Colonel...you have been good friends to Harriet and I, you're the god parents to both four children and you have always been there if we needed advice or an emotional pick up... What you haven't always been good at though is realising your feelings...I guess that's why it took you so long to get here but you did in the end and for that we are happy, and you obviously are. I'm sure I'm reflecting everyone's feelings when I say that you deserve to be happy. As people and Naval officers...well a Naval officer and a Marine you have both been through a lot, many of us here have, but through that your relationship has always seemed a constant, a source of strength and comfort. Things haven't been easy lately Sir, Ma'am but you got here in the end, lifes path leading you two each other and each others hearts and I speak for all of us when I say I'm sure you'll spend eternity together. Your love is clear for us all to see today and has been for years, I'm sure with it you will withstand anything that may surface to try and knock you down...you are soulmates and I wish you every happiness... you deserve it." he finished sitting down, Harriet giving him a big kiss. "Colonel I believe you want the microphone?" he asked handing to her, Harm looking at her puzzled.  
  
Mac got out of her chair and looked around at the guests.  
  
"I guess you're all wondering why the bride is getting up to make a speech it being unusual and all but there are a couple of things I'd like to say. First of all I'd like to thank all of you for coming. I guess over the years it must have got a bit annoying being around us seeing as many of you figured out the way we felt about each other even before we did, for tha, for putting up with us I thank you all. Secondly I would like to say to my darling husband here Harmon Rabb Jr that you baby are my world." she told him turning to face him. "You have been there for me when no one else was, many of you here have and I love you so much for it. You have made me the happiest woman alive sailor and for that I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart." she told him stroking his face "I also want to tell you this..." she said taking his hand in hers and kissing it.   
  
A.J looked at Sydney who was smiling then at the others at the table who were doing the same, Chloe obviously trying very hard not to giggle.  
  
"Mac?" Harm asked puzzled getting out of his chair to stand beside her.  
  
"We're going to have a baby." she whispered softly into his ear.  
  
"You're pregnant? what...?when...?" he whispered back leaving the guests confused.  
  
"Sydney confirmed it this morning. Our baby was probably conceived on Courteneys wedding night, here in this hotel." she replied smiling.  
  
"We're going to have a baby?" Harm repeated a smile growing on his face a little louder this time so all the guests at the main table heard.  
  
"Yes we are." Mac beamed putting his hand on her stomach.  
  
"Sarah Catherine Mackenzie-Rabb I love you." he told her lifting up her chin with his spare hand and giving her a long and tender kiss.  
  
"I love you too flyboy." she replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist, one hand rubbing her stomach before turning to the guests and shouting overjoyed "we're going to have a   
baby." causing the marquee to erupt in cheers and claps, Trish running over to her son and new daughter in law who she already adored to congratualte them, Chloe, Bud carrying baby Sarah Mae, Harriet with baby A.J, A.J, Courteney, Jack and Sydney doing the same, happy that their friends wishes had come true.   
  
1530 ZULU  
RABB RESIDENCE  
ONE MONTH LATER  
  
Harmon Rabb left the back yard and with it his guests who had all come around for a housewarming barbeque in the midst of a heatwave at his and Macs new three bedroomed house. He was in the process of preparing the food when he realised he had thoughtfully left half of it in the kitchen and so had left Bud and Harriet playing with their two children, A.J playing catch with Courteney and Jack talking with Sydney, Harm's mother and her husband Frank while he partook on a retrieval mission.  
  
Harm entered the kitchen to see Mac, who had left the backyard in quite a hurry a few minutes previously enter the kitchen, her face pale in conrtast with the stunning red top she was wearing.  
  
"You okay hon?" Harm asked her concerned.  
  
"Fine." she patted her stomach tenderly and gently hauled herself up onto the kitchen counter in front of him "Junior here is just giving me a bout of morning sickness, no biggie." she smiled.  
  
Harm walked over to his wife and took her hands in his. "You sure you're okay? I mean it is three in the afternoon." he said tenderly, his blue green eyes full of concern.  
  
"I'm fine." she reassured him stroking his cheek "You know I heard morning sickness was pretty common even if it doesn't just occur in the morning." she finished, a cheeky grin on hre face. She saw the worry in her husbands eyes "Look at my flyboy all worried." she said smiling, stroking Harms face again.  
  
"Yeah well this..." he put a hand on her stomach "Is our first child and the woman I love more than any one thing in this world is carrying it. I took such a long time to finally admit to myself how much I loved you, even though deep down I knew it from the first moment we met. I was scared, and now you know, now I can admit it to myself I am not gonna let a thing happen to you which would mean losing you."  
  
Mac rubbed her husbands back "Listen to me, we are going to grow old and derepit together you hear, with dogs and cats and grandchildren running around chasing them. You are not gonna lose me sailor."  
  
"So then I'm stuck with you huh marine?" he asked with fake exsaperraton and a mock sigh.  
  
"I'm afraid to say it kinda looks that way." she replied with a mock sigh typical of her husband, ruffling his hair.  
  
"Well I guess we can make the best of it huh?" He replied taking her heands in his and squeezing them, kissing her gently on the lips.  
  
"Oh I think so." she replied, her eyes shining and full of love for the one man who could still give her butterflies and make her go weak at the knees with just one smile, or one look at his beautiful face.  
  
Harm looked into Mac's eyes they were beautiful as was she, with a face that could light up a whole room and melt his heart with one smile even when he was angry about something.   
  
Even though they had known each other for four years now she could still make his heart beat fsat and make his body ache when she was away from him for too long.. For too long he had kept his feelings for this amazing woman to himself, too afraid to act on them, even though deep down he knew he'd lose her if he didn't and because of this he had recently come close to losing her altogether. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost her now, it would tear him apart, he had already nearly lost her once and he didn't care to got through that again.  
  
"Sounds good to me." he replied passionately kssing his wife and stroking her hair off her pale but glowing face.  
  
"I love you sailor..." she told him sincerely, not believing that she had nearly thrown her chance of happiness away for Mic Brumby. "...and thank you. You know I may be about to balloon to the size of a bus, I may have nearly chronic morning sickness, but you know what I don't care. I am so happy Mr Harmon Rabb, thank you."  
  
"You won't be saying that when you give birth babe, you're gonna be turning the air black and blue."  
  
She smiled "You can count on that."  
  
"I can't believe I nearly let you get away." he told her full of affection for the woman that had stolen his heart, a tinge of anger in his voicedirected at himself.  
  
"Yeah well you got me now sailor, and we have a child on the way. I nearly let you get away too remember, but we got here in the end."  
  
"Yes we did..." he told her a big grin on his face. He stroked her cheek. "and I do not intend to do a thing to spoil it." he put his head down to Mac's tummy where his unborn child was, a small bump having formed "You hear that Junior you are stuck with a soft daddy." he told his child before starting to sing an impromptu version of the Bear Necessities from the Jungle Book to the bump "Oohh, Oohh, Oohh you're mom and dad love yououou, we're gonna love you babe, kiss you babe,wooohhh..."  
  
Mac looked down at her husband singing gently to their unborn child, a smile of affection forming on her face as she listened to the words. She stroked his hair, unable to take her eyes off him, her heart full of love.  
  
"You are so adorable sailor, you know that?" she told him when he appeared to be stuck for words.  
  
"I try." he replied looking up at her, his blue green eyes shining in the knowledge that in a few months they would have a perfectly formed human being to love and care for, one that they had created together and one which was part of the both of them, one which alerady had both his and Mac's unconditional love. "That's why you love me Mrs Mackenzie-Rabb."  
  
"I certainly do." she answered lifting his head up so they could kiss.   
  
"Hey guys Chloe's here." they heard Harriet shout from the back yard.  
  
"Then I think we should probably get back to our guests don't you sailor?"  
  
"Probably." he replied kissing her again, savouring her lips on his.  
  
She lowered herself off the counter and took his hand, leading him into the back yard, though not before grabbing the food for the barbeque, as Chloe ran up to the both of them and gave them a big hug.  
  
"Everything okay?" Harriet asked, their having been inside for a long time.  
  
"Just perfect." Mac replied beaming as her husband took her in a tender embrace, one of an infinite number they would share through eternity.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
